El Poder de la Capa
by Patata Diabolica
Summary: Una chica sale de viaje con su Ralts para hacerse más fuerte y poder derrotar a su ídolo, la campeona de la liga, la Dama de las Arenas. Mientras tanto empieza un suceso que significará un gran cambio del mundo como lo conocemos.
1. Chapter 1: Ralts, ese inseparable com

Buenas, soy **Patata,** pero se me puede llamar Ryuko, Kyuzo o... lo que sea.

Pues esta historia la escribí hace un tiempecico después de terminar el juego Pokémon Zafiro Alfa y un usuario de esta misma página me recomendó subirla aquí y.. pues aquí está. Espero que os guste leerla como a mi escribirla.

 **Aviso que** **no sigo al 100% la lógica de Pokémon así que si véis un Hydreigon aguantando 800 golpes es porque en la historia quedaba bien. A los que no les guste ese detalle, ya estáis avisados**.

Ya podéis empezar a leer, disfrutad.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Este fanfic usar lugares, personajes, criaturas y está basado en el juego de Game Freak y Nintendo (Pokémon)

Son originales míos los personajes principales de esta historia.

Capítulo 1: Ralts, ese inseparable compañero.

La tormenta de arena que bañaba el estadio era realmente poderosa. En su centro se podía ver a dos chicas enfrentándose en una batalla Pokémon. El Pokémon de tipo Roca que tenia la primera chica parecía el causante de aquella tormenta de arena mientras que el pokémon Psíquico de la otra parecía estar sufriéndolo en sus carnes. El Pokémon más grande, el de tipo Roca, alzó sus fauces e intentó atrapar con ellas a su rival pero este lo esquivo con agilidad y elegancia y lanzó sus puños adelante asestando golpes uno detrás de otro siendo bastante efectivo. Su enemigo parecía sufrir los golpes pero su entrenadora gritó algo inteligible para la otra entrenadora. Aunque eso no le hizo falta ya que entendió perfectamente que decía al ver el brillo que inundó la arena y su rival se hacía aún más grande.

Lilith se despertó, se incorporó en su cama y exhaló un profundo bostezo mientras estiraba sus brazos. Con la mirada exploró su habitación y encontró a Patata. Patata era un pequeño Ralts y su compañero desde que era pequeña. Patata saltó a su cama y la miró sonriente. Parecía contento de ver a su entrenadora otra vez despierta.

-¿Sabes, Patata? He vuelto a soñar con ella.- Dijo Lilith cogiéndole en brazos y levantándose de la cama.

Bajó las escaleras aún en pijama y se dirigió al baño. Antes de entrar dejó a Patata en el suelo y este se sentó delante de la puerta para esperar paciente. Lilith se miró al espejo. Era una chica jovencita de 16 años. Tenía el pelo morado hasta la base del cuello aunque ahora estaba algo despeinada y unos ojos grandes y expresivos del mismo color de su cabello. Cuando iba a empezar a arreglarse se dio cuenta de algo importante y abrió la puerta buscando a Patata.

-Oye ¿me traes mi ropa? Me la dejé arriba- dijo sonriendo pensando en lo tonta que era.

Ralts asintió emitiendo su pequeño sonido y subió a toda prisa. Lilith volvió a cerrar la puerta y se quedó mirando su reflejo. Cerró los ojos e intentó recordar el sueño. Pudo verlo todo de nuevo en su mente. La tormenta de arena, el estadio, su Pokémon y… a ella. La Dama de las Arenas. La Dama de las Arenas era su ídolo. Era la campeona de la Liga Pokémon de Kalos y aquel sobrenombre venía de que en todos sus combates se veía apoyada por una gran tormenta de arena proveniente de su Pokémon estrella, Tyranitar. Y Lilith soñaba con poder encontrarse cara a cara contra ella en un combate.

Estaba tomándose el desayuno cuando en la tele apareció una imagen de la misma chica de su sueño. "La Dama de las Arenas derrota a otro aspirante al título" decía la noticia. Por lo visto el combate fue grabado en Ciudad Luminalia donde un incauto la retó a un combate al verla pasar con la bici. Una gran exclusiva para los reporteros de Kalos. A Lilith se le iluminó la mirada cuando pusieron las imágenes del combate. El Talonflame del rival se lanzó contra Tyranitar con un ataque que parecía Pájaro Osado y justo antes de alcanzarle, Tyranitar le asestaba un puñetazo. Antes de que pudiera dar otra órden a su Pokémon, la Campeona acabó el combate con un poderoso Roca Afilada. Lilith quedó emocionada. Qué fuerza, qué poder. Patata también miraba el combate con emoción y miró a su entrenadora entendiendo su sentimiento de querer ser como ella.

-Si quieres ser como ella podrías dejar de hacer el vago y entrenar a ese pequeño- Le dijo su madre al verla lanzar estrellitas por los ojos.

-Pero Mamá ¿Cómo voy a llegar a ser como ella? Parece tan poderosa…-dijo Lilith bajando la mirada a su desayuno.

-No muy lejos de aquí hay un pequeño pueblo que se llama Villa Raíz, allí vive un Profesor Pokémon que te puede dar un par de pistas.-

Lilith miró a Ralts y este la miró ilusionado. Pudo notar sus ganas de ser más fuerte. No se lo pensó más. Preparó una mochila con todo lo necesario y se puso en marcha hacia Villa Raíz. La Ruta 102 estaba llena de vegetación y podían verse pequeñas manadas de Zigzagoon jugando bajo un árbol. En una pequeña colina subía y bajaba un Seedot, parecía que hacía ejercicio para ser más fuerte por sí mismo o simplemente estaba jugando. Otros dos Seedot le observaban colgados de un árbol. El camino no era especialmente largo pero Lilith se detuvo un par de veces para coger unas bayas y luego replantarlas. También se quedó mirando como un Poochyena perseguía a un Zigzagoon que llevaba una baya en la boca. ¿Se la habría robado? Frente a un pequeño lago pudo ver a un joven entrenador. Tenía el pelo blanco y de perfil podía vislumbrarse el rojo de sus ojos. Le acompañaba un pequeño Charmander. Aquel chaval observaba un Surskit que se movía por el agua sosteniéndose en la superficie con sus cuatro patitas. Cuando aquel bichito se dio cuenta de la presencia del humano, este le estaba arrojando una Pokéball que lo atrapó y se quedó flotando pocos segundos hasta que dejó de moverse. Alargó el brazo para alcanzarla y la miro satisfecho. Entonces se percató de que alguien le observaba y vio a la pequeña entrenadora junto a su Ralts.


	2. Chapter 2 Surskit, la primera batalla

**DISCLAIMER:** **:** Este fanfic usar lugares, personajes, criaturas y está basado en el juego de Game Freak y Nintendo (Pokémon)

Son originales míos los personajes principales de esta historia.

 **Capítulo 2** : Surskit, la primera batalla.

-Dicen que cuando dos entrenadores se miran a los ojos quiere decir que se están desafiando.- Dijo observando que a la chica le temblaron las piernas.

Iba a ser el primer combate Pokémon de Lilith, no sabía qué órdenes darle a su pequeño amigo. Dirigió su mirada a su compañero y este le devolvió una mirada llena de confianza. Acto seguido se adelantó un par de pasos y cruzó sus brazos con aire decidido. Patata aceptaba el reto. Con una sonrisa burlona cogió su recién estrenada Pokéball y liberó al Surskit que acababa de atrapar. Bicho contra Psíquico, era obvio que Lilith estaba en desventaja.

-Mi Surskit conoce Aguijón Letal. ¿Qué ataques conoce tu Ralts?- dijo aquel entrenador mirándola.

Lilith volvió a asustarse. Nunca había parado a pensar qué ataques tendría Patata pero si estaba tan decidido a pelear sería por algo.

El combate empezó. Bajo la orden de su entrenador, Surskit se lanzó hacia delante preparando su ataque y Ralts lo esquivó por los pelos. Surskit no se dio por vencido y volvió a la carga. El miedo y los nervios de Lilith afectaban a Patata que no realizaba ningún ataque para defenderse y simplemente se limitaba a esquivar a la espera de una orden.

-Confía en tu Pokémon, Novata-

El consejo de aquel misterioso entrenador la devolvió a la realidad y pudo verlo todo claro. Patata lo notó y rápidamente se puso en posición de batalla. Surskit volvió a lanzarse con Aguijón Letal pero esta vez Ralts no lo esquivó, lanzó un Gruñido que hizo debilitar su ataque. Surskit pareció no sentir bien que Patata le hubiera bajado el ataque y se preparó para asestar otro golpe. Pero estaba tan concentrado que no notó el ataque por la espalda hasta que lo recibió y cayó derribado. Miró furioso quién había sido su misterioso atacante y simplemente vio una sombra que volvía junto a Ralts. Repitió su acometida buscando debilitar a su rival con ese golpe pero volvió a recibir el golpe de aquella sombra y no pudo continuar combatiendo.

-Impresionante, tu Ralts conoce Sombra Vil. No está mal para una novata.- Dijo el chico devolviendo a Surskit a la Pokéball.

Cuando se disponía a enviar a su siguiente Pokémon Lilith alzó los brazos.

-¡Espera! No puedo continuar el combate. Patata parece muy débil- Mientras hablaba miraba a su compañero como parecía jadear.

El Aguijón Letal que había recibido no lo había debilitado gracias al Gruñido que lanzó antes pero le había dejado realmente tocado. El combate habría acabado en el siguiente turno y los dos lo sabían. Volvió a enseñar su sonrisa burlona y guardó la Pokéball de Surskit. Charmander miró a su entrenador como preguntando si el combate había acabado y este le asintió cuando le miró.

-Ha sido un combate interesante pero he ganado por retirada. Tenlo en cuenta la próxima vez que nos encontremos- Dijo antes de seguir su camino por donde Lilith había venido.

La chica cogió en brazos a Ralts y lo llevó el camino restante hacia el Centro Pokémon de Pueblo Escaso. Se sentó en una mesa esperando a que le curaran mientras repasaba mentalmente el combate que acababa de librar. Patata conoce Gruñido y Sombra Vil. Era un buen comienzo conocer los movimientos de tu Pokémon para ganar. La enfermera a cargo de aquel centro le trajo la Pokéball donde guardaba a Patata y se la entregó. Ella la cogió y la miró. Le parecía raro verle en su Pokéball cuando se pasaba todo el día fuera pero pensó que por ahora estaba bien que descansara ahí dentro. Le dio la gracias a la enfermera y continuó su camino hacia Villa Raíz.

Cruzó la ruta 101 y en ella se encontró a un señor vestido con una bata blanca atado a un árbol por una horda de Wurmples. Se le quedó mirando con cara de preocupación. ¿Debería ayudarle o…?

-¡No te quedes ahí quieta y ayúdame!- Gritó repentinamente aquel hombre.

Liberó a Patata que se enfrentó a la horda de Wurmples. Los 5 se dieron la vuelta y miraron con furia al nuevo enemigo que había aparecido. Esta vez eran solo Pokémon salvajes y no supondrían una amenaza realmente grande aunque fueran tipo Bicho. Los Wurmples se coordinaron, 3 de ellos lanzaron Disparo Demora mientras que otros 2 le atacaban con Placaje. Patata se encontraba en un aprieto ahora mismo pero Lilith le dio las órdenes correctas. Usó Sombra Vil con los 2 que se habían adelantado y los derribó antes de que llegara su Placaje. Los otros 3 dejaron el Disparo Demora para lanzarse también con Placaje. Ralts lo esquivó liberándose de las telas que lo aprisionaban y reducían su velocidad. Una nueva ronda de Placajes iba hacia él. Patata empezó a concentrarse. Lilith miró a su amigo, ese ataque era nuevo. Una pequeña onda psíquica salió de él e impactó en sus atacantes haciendo que perdieran el equilibrio y se golpearan a sí mismos. Después de derrotar a aquellos bichejos liberaron al hombre.

-Muchas gracias, pequeña. Soy el Profesor Abedul y estudio a los Pokémon. Estaba aquí comprobando la vida de una pequeña manada de Wurmples cuando decidieron atacarme ¡Y sin previo aviso! De todas formas, gracias.-El hombre recogía sus cosas mientras se lo agradecía con mil amores.

-No ha sido nada. He venido hasta aquí buscando al Profesor Pokémon de Villa Raíz. Me gustaría ser una buena entrenadora Pokémon- A Lilith se le iluminó la mirada solo por la idea de ser una entrenadora poderosa.

-Pues aquí me tienes ¿Qué quieres saber exactamente? Porque antes te has sabido manejar bastante bien con ese Ralts tuyo.- Señaló a Patata que le miraba fijamente, parecía que intentaba adivinar sus sentimientos.

Mientras hablaban, El profesor Abedul llevó a Lilith a su laboratorio donde le hacía extensas explicaciones sobre cómo criar y entrenar a un Pokémon poderoso, la relación de tipos, debilidades y cambios de estado. La chica escuchaba atentamente todas las explicaciones que el Profesor le daba.

Al final de la gran charla, el profesor le enseñó un pequeño aparato con una pantalla y varios botones.

-Esto es una Pokédex. Es una enciclopedia electrónica que registrará los datos de todos los Pokémon que captures. Te servirá para estudiar mejor a los Pokémon y saber quiénes van mejor con tu equipo.- El Profesor sostenía con orgullo aquel aparato.

Lilith lo aceptó gustosamente y se lo guardó en su mochila. También le entregó 10 Pokéballs para que pudiera empezar atrapando algún Pokémon de la zona. Se encaminó de nuevo por la Ruta 102. Miró de reojo a su pequeño amigo que volvía a acompañarla fuera de la Pokéball. No lo sabía con exactitud pero notaba que se había hecho un poco más fuerte.


	3. Chapter 3: Charmader, la llama de la ami

**DISCLAIRMER:** Este fanfic usa lugares, personajes, criaturas y está basado en el juego de Game Freak y Nintendo (Pokémon)

Son originales míos los personajes principales de esta historia.

 **Capítulo 3:** Charmander, la llama de la amistad.

Deivix era un joven entrenador de Kanto. No es que destacara mucho en la región de la que provenía. Tenía el pelo blanco y los ojos de un color carmesí que destacaban bastante. Siempre quiso llegar a lo más alto pero sus ambiciones fueron trasladadas al mudarse a Hoenn. En Kanto no tuvo oportunidad de destacar pero ahora que vivía en una nueva región su objetivo sería la Liga Pokémon. Le acompañaba su pequeño Charmander, entregado tiempo atrás. Aún no había conseguido evolucionarlo pero había adquirido la suficiente experiencia en combate como para considerarlo un rival digno en batalla.

Su primer destino sería Villa Raíz. Allí le darían lo que estaba buscando, una Pokédex. Con ella podría estudiar el hábitat de los Pokémon de Hoenn y poder crear su equipo perfecto. Durante su viaje cruzó el Bosque Petalia, infestado de Pokémon tipo Bicho de distintos tipos. Allí encontró a un anciano que parecía acorralado por un pequeño Shroomish. El anciano abrazaba a un Wingull. Lo primero que pensó fue que ese anciano podría usar a ese Wingull para protegerse. Lanzó su Pokéball y liberó a Charmander. Este miró con decisión a su entrenador y luego fijó su mirada en el Shroomish enemigo. Al percatarse del peligro, Shroomish lanzó su primer ataque. Una nube de color amarillo fue disparada hacia Charmander haciendo que cayera al suelo con los músculos entumecidos.

Deivix gritó el nombre de su Pokémon preocupado pero este empezó a levantarsecon dificultad. Estaba paralizado. Shroomish se lanzó en un Placaje contra su enemigo y Charmander recibió el impacto retrocediendo un poco. Rapidamente recuperó la compostura, exhaló aire y escupió unas pequeñas llamas que debilitaron al Shroomish enemigo.

El anciano había observado el combate y se levantó con una mirada de agradecimiento y su Wingull en brazos.

-Gracias, jovenzuelo. Sin tu ayuda no habría podido contra ese rufián. Se pensaría que soy un entrenador Pokémon pero yo no estoy ya para esos trotes.- El anciano sujetó su mano mostrando su agradecimiento.

-No ha sido nada. Lo puedo considerar un pequeño entrenamiento para mi amigo.- Deivix parecía algo incómodo.

-Si quieres puedes descansar un rato en mi casa. Está aquí al lado y se os ve muy cansados a los dos.-

No le quedó más remedio que aceptar la proposición del anciano. Vivía en una pequeña casita en la costa de la Ruta 104. Tenía un humilde barco del que le gustaba narrar alguna que otra anécdota de juventud.

-Ay que modales los míos, me llamo Arenque. Y este pequeño pájaro de mar es Peeko.-

-Yo soy Deivix, encantado de conocerles.- Seguía sintiéndose algo incómodo.

Mientras el Señor Arenque le retenía en su casa, Charmander dormitaba en un rincón. Deivix supuso que cuando despertara se encontraría mucho mejor y la parálisis habría desaparecido. Peeko rondaba por la casa y a veces Arenque le regañaba porque tiraba las cosas con su paso.

-Ese Charmander se le ve muy unido a ti. Confía en todo lo que le ordenas como si supiera que cada palabra os va a llevar a la victoria- Comentó el Señor Arenque en una de sus largas charlas de anciano.

-Sí, me lo entregó un Profesor Pokémon de la región de la que vengo. Me hizo prometer que le cuidaría y eso hago.- Mientras hablaba tenia la mirada puesta en el pequeño bulto naranja que subía y bajaba.

-No, hay algo más que eso. Habéis pasado por dificultades ¿Verdad?- Arenque levantaba una ceja mientras le miraba casi inquisitivamente.

Deivix prefirió no contestar. Pensaba guardárselo para sí. El señor Arenque lo entendió con su mirada y decidió dejar el tema con una sonrisa. Charmander empezó a despertarse y con un bostezo se incorporó sobre sus patitas. Buscó con la mirada a su entrenador y le sonrió emitiendo su adorable gruñido. Ahora que Charmander estaba bien era hora de seguir su camino a Villa Raíz.

Al llegar se encontró al Profesor Abedul preparando sus cosas en el laboratorio para un estudio de campo. Golpeó un par de veces la puerta que se encontraba entreabierta.

-¿Se puede pasar, Profesor?- Preguntó asomando la cabeza.

-Sí, sí, pasa ¿Qué necesitas?- El Profesor no le miró pero le prestó algo de atención al visitante que acababa de entrar.

-Me gustaría una Pokédex, por favor. Quiero realizar un estudio sobre los Pokémon y a poder ser, entrenar un equipo capaz de superar cualquier cosa.-

Al decir esto el Profesor Abedul levantó la mirada para observar al chico. Sin duda se le veía buen entrenador y tras un momento de meditación decidió aceptar su solicitud.

-Sí, de hecho tengo aquí un par. Ya le di una antes a un chaval así que puedes quedarte tú esta.- Le entregó la Pokedex y volvió a sus cosas.

Deivix se lo agradeció inclinando la cabeza y se despidió antes de salir. Hizo un alto en la Ruta 102. Había visto a un pequeño Surskit flotando en el agua y se quedó mirándolo. Realmente tenía un porcentaje de aparición bastante bajo por lo que le llamó la atención. Charmander le acompañaba fuera de la Pokéball y también miró al Surskit bastante curioso. Cuando Surskit se giró y les vio hizo ademán de empezar una batalla pero no le dio tiempo ya que fue capturado al instante por una Pokéball. La captura fue un éxito, cogió la Pokéball con su nuevo Pokémon pero entonces notó una mirada. Allí se encontraba una chica de pelo morado acompañada por un Ralts. Era bastante mona y se la veía bastante nerviosa así que seguramente sería una novata entrenando Pokémon por lo que no dudó ni un segundo y dijo…

-Dicen que cuando dos entrenadores se miran a los ojos quiere decir que se están desafiando.-


	4. Chapter 4: Marill, burbujitas por aqui

**DISCLAIMER:** Este fanfic usa lugares, personajes, criaturas y está basado en el juego de Game Freak y Nintendo (Pokémon)

Son originales míos los personajes principales de esta historia.

Capítulo 4: Marill, Burbujitas por aquí…

Lilith acababa de cruzar el Bosque Petalia. Durante su pequeña travesía se dio cuenta de que los Pokémon tipo Bicho no eran del todo eficaces contra Patata porque era Tipo Hada además de Psíquico. Esto le supuso una pequeña ventaja sobre sus enemigos y le permitió atravesar el bosque sin mucho problema. Se encontró también algún que otro entrenador al que derrotó en combate y Patata había aprendido un nuevo ataque, Voz Cautivadora. Al salir del bosque se encontró de frente con una tiendecita muy mona con varias flores. Supuso que sería una floristería y quiso entrar.

-¡Bienvenidaa!- Dijeron las 4 chicas de la tienda a la vez al verla entrar.

Lilith se sobresaltó un poco pero enseguida se recuperó por el olor de las flores del lugar. Patata también se quedó cautivado por el olor y exploró curioso la tiendecita. Había flores de todo tipo puestas en macetas. Lilith se acercó a una de las chicas que estaba arreglando unas flores y contempló su trabajo. La chica se dio cuenta y la miró sonriendo.

-Se ve que te gustan las flores ¿Cómo te llamas?- Dijo sonriendo.

-¡Ah! Eh… Lilith. Me llamo Lilith.- Dijo sobresaltada. Estaba demasiado concentrada en las flores.

-Oh, qué nombre más bonito. Se asemeja mucho a Lilium.- La chica volvió la mirada a su trabajo.

-Estas flores son preciosas.- Dijo Lilith casi para sí misma.

-¿Sabes? Llenar Hoenn de flores es mi sueño. Me gustaría verlo cumplido algún día.- Mientras hablaba hizo un gesto con una mano hacia una de las chicas.

La otra chica traía consigo una regadera con forma de Wailmer y enseguida se la entregó a Lilith.

-Tú también pareces una amante de las flores. Si plantas una baya no dudes en regarla con esto ¿De acuerdo?- Dijo la chica de la regadera sonriente.

Aceptó la regadera y la llevó en brazos hasta el lago que separaba esa zona de Ciudad Férrica. Patata la acompañó fuera de la tienda. Cuando llegó al lago se agachó para llenar la regadera. Entonces una pequeña cabecita redonda apareció en el agua y la miró. Al principio se asustó pero luego encontró a ese pequeño bastante mono. Era un Marill. La seguía mirando desde el agua. Entonces se dio cuenta, metió la mano en su mochila y sacó una de las Pokéball. Marill vio la Pokéball y un brillo cruzó su dulce mirada. Salió del agua y su mirada pasó de dulce y juguetona a desafiante. Patata se percató de la situación y se colocó en posición de combate por lo que Lilith se levantó y se preparó para el combate.

Marill se hizo una bola. Lilith no entendió mucho. Intentó golpearle con un Sombra Vil y Marill salió rebotando por el golpe. Lilith seguía sin comprender qué hacía hasta que empezó a rodar y se lanzó directo a por Patata. Lilith gritó y Ralts pudo esquivarlo por los pelos. Había ido realmente rápido. Otra acometida, esta vez más rápida. Ralts la esquivó exitosamente pero sabía perfectamente que no iba a tener tanta suerte. Lilith también lo sabía por lo que le dio la orden a Patata y este confió en las palabras de su entrenadora. Marill volvía a la carga, rodaba mucho más rápido que antes pero Ralts no se apartó. Lanzó su ataque Confusión que le dio de lleno y desvió su trayectoria. Fue a parar contra un árbol de los lindes del Bosque Petalia. Había quedado confuso igual que los Wurmple de la Ruta 101. Lo consideró su oportunidad y lanzó la Pokéball. Empezó a moverse, una, dos… ¡paf! La Pokéball se abrió liberando al Marill. Estaba claro que no iba a ser tan fácil. Marill seguía confuso, empezó a lanzar burbujas hacia todas las direcciones. Ralts fue golpeado por una de las burbujas y cayó de culo. Aunque fuera un ataque aleatorio seguía siendo un ataque y debía de tener cuidado con él.

Lilith observó la situación y vio claramente lo que tenía que hacer. Ordenó a Patata que realizara su nuevo ataque, Voz Cautivadora. Entonces exhaló un poco de aire y emitió un suave y dulce sonido con su voz. Ese sonido se disparó en forma de onda sonora que explotó todas las burbujas y golpeó al confuso Marill que cayó al suelo. Volvió a tirarle una Pokéball. Uno, dos, tres… ¡paf! Libre de nuevo. El pequeño ratón se libró de la confusión, miró maliciosamente a Patata y le disparó un Pistola Agua que le impactó de lleno. Marill vio esto como su oportunidad y se dispuso a hacer de nuevo Rizo Defensa. La sombra de Patata apareció detrás de él antes de volverse una bola y le golpeó con fuerza derribándolo.

Esta vez sí, era su oportunidad. Lanzó la tercera Pokéball. Uno, dos, tres…dejó de moverse. Lilith acababa de capturar a su primer Pokémon. Decidió llamarle Meloncito y guardó su nuevo Pokémon en la mochila.


	5. Chapter 5: Whismur, el Pokemaníaco

**DISCLAIMER:** Este fanfic usa lugares, personajes, criaturas y está basado en el juego de Game Freak y Nintendo (Pokémon)

Son originales míos los personajes principales de esta historia.

Capítulo 5: Whismur, el Pokemaníaco.

Ya oscurecía cuando Lilith entró en las calles de Ciudad Férrica. Entró en el Centro Pokémon para curar a su pequeño equipo. Mientras esperaba no pudo evitar fijarse en un joven algo pintoresco. Iba algo desaliñado con una corta melena despeinada y llevaba puesta una camiseta con un Charmander dibujado. El Chaval cruzó su mirada con la de ella y empezó a temblar como un flan. "Si dos entrenadores cruzan la mirada, significa un desafío" recordó vagamente aquellas palabras. El chico pareció que entendió lo que pensaba y se echó a reir.

-No te voy a desafiar a un combate en un centro pokémon- dijo mientras se reía.

-¡Ah! Menos mal…- Lilith se relajó.

-¿Estás aquí para retar a la Líder de Gimnasio?-

-Bueno… aún me falta algo de práctica. Hace nada capturé a mi primer Pokémon.- Lilith juntó sus manos algo nerviosa.

-Ya veo, mi equipo se compone por ahora de 3 bestias preparadas para el combate ¿Y el tuyo?- el chico la miró interesado.

La enfermera se acercó a donde ellos estaban y les entregó sus pokémon completamente restaurados. Lilith guardó sus dos Pokéball y cuando quiso contestarle al chico este ya estaba saliendo del Centro Pokémon.

-Ya hablaremos otro día. Me espera un reto.- dijo el chico despidiéndose con la mano.

Ella también salió fuera. El sol se había puesto del todo y había dejado paso a un cielo nocturno. Las calles de Ciudad Férrica estaban iluminadas por las farolas. Caminó por las calles explorando el lugar. Al ser una ciudad se podían ver varios edificios notorios como la Escuela de Entrenadores, las oficinas de Devon S.A., el Gimnasio Pokémon... Al ver el gimnasio supuso que habría una batalla ahora mismo.

El interior del Gimnasio parecía una exposición de fósiles al principio pero al andar por los pasillos entre las vitrinas encontró un pequeño recinto montañoso y en cuyo centro había un campo de batalla. Ahí estaba el chaval de hace un rato luchando contra una chica. Parecía que vestía un uniforme colegial y su pelo castaño estaba recogido con dos coletas que abultaban en su cabeza.

El chico tenía fuera un Whismur y la Líder un Geodude. Ambos se encontraban en una situación de tensión. Lo que pudo notar es que Whismur estaba armando un Alboroto.

Geodude apretó sus pétreos puños y golpeó el suelo creando un círculo de rocas que rodeó y golpeó a Whismur. Con el susto, Whismur volvió a gritar aún más fuerte y esta vez Geodude no pudo resistirlo más. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y cayó de espaldas.

-¡Muy bien, Pelota!-Dijo animado el chaval acariciando su Whismur.

La chica liberó a su siguiente Pokémon. Era un imponente Nosepass. Al salir de su Pokéball giró su cuerpo orientándose automáticamente hacia el norte. Aún con esa distracción, el chico supo que no iba a ser un combate fácil.

-Pelota, vamos a usar nuestra táctica secreta ¡Adelante!- dijo señalando hacia el enemigo.

-¡Nosepass, defiéndete!- gritó la chica.

Nosepass giró su cuerpo hacia el Whismur que se disponía a asestarle un golpe y le lanzó una lluvia de pequeñas rocas que derribó al pequeño Pokémon. Se volvió a levantar con dificultad y miró a su enemigo que había vuelto a orientarse hacia el norte. Whismur volvió a la carga corriendo lo que sus patitas le permitían. Nosepass volvió a girarse hacia él y preparó las rocas de nuevo. Las lanzó pero Whismur hizo algo inesperado, concentró su fuerza en sus patitas y dio un gran salto esquivando todas las rocas. Nosepass no podía ver a su rival pero la Líder pudo ver como Whismur aprovechó la potencia de su salto para caer encima de Nosepass asestándole un potente Machada.

-¡Bien! He ganado, Petra. Ya puedes darme…-

-¡No me des por derrotada tan rápido!-

Nosepass seguía en pie y volvió a derribar a Whismur usando Lanzarrocas de nuevo. Al principio el chico no lo entendió pero entonces se dio cuenta. Robustez, claro. Pero no pudo evitar sonreir. Nosepass cayó al suelo debilitado. La Líder corrió hacia su Pokémon y pudo ver que había pisado una Púa Tóxica que lo había envenado.

-Así que ese ataque del principio…-

-¡Tal como planeé!- dijo el chico alzando el puño en señal de victoria.

Lilith había llegado un poco tarde a ver ese combate y no pudo ver exactamente cuál había sido la táctica de ese entrenador para derrotar a la Líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Férrica.


	6. Chapter 6: Aegislash, simbolo de unión

**DISCLAIMER::** Este fanfic usar lugares, personajes, criaturas y está basado en el juego de Game Freak y Nintendo (Pokémon)

Son originales míos los personajes principales de esta historia.

Capítulo 6: Aegislash, símbolo de unión.

La Liga Pokémon de Teselia había sido testigo de grandes batallas pero no como la que estaba apunto de presenciarse. En el piso más alto, la sala de la Campeona de la Liga, se encontraban reunidos los Altos Mandos de Teselia y Kalos y en el centro, sus Campeonas. La Campeona de Teselia vestía una especia de kimono blanco y rosa y llevaba una diadema en su largo pelo. La Campeona de Kalos iba con un elegante traje negro y gris digno de una Boutique de Luminalia y llevaba el cabello azul recogido en dos largas coletas. El flequillo y su gorro blanco tapaban su expresión.

-¿Qué has venido a hacer aquí, Ryuko?- La Campeona de Teselia parecía intranquila con la presencia de aquella chica en su Liga.

-No vengo como Campeona de Kalos. Vengo como aspirante. Quiero desafiar a la Liga de Teselia por el título de Campeona.-Su voz sonó dulce y tranquila. No parecía ninguna amenaza pero Lotto, del Alto Mando de Teselia no pareció sentarle bien sus palabras.

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! ¿Es que no tienes bastante con ser Campeona de una región? ¡¿Tan avariciosa eres?!- Lotto parecía realmente furioso.

Iris, la Campeona de Teselia, levantó una mano en señal de que guardara silencio. Lotto lo entendió y calló cruzándose de brazos. Ryuko agradeció su silencio inclinándose.

-Entonces como todas las aspirantes deberás enfrentarte a mi Alto Mando antes de retarme directamente.- Iris sonrió, veía interesante ese desafío.

Catleya se adelantó acercándose a las dos Campeonas.

-Me gustaría ser yo quien empezara el primer combate, por favor.- Dijo Catleya sonriendo amablemente.

Ryuko la miró y extendió una mano hacia Tileo, uno de sus Alto Mando. Tileo miró su mano sin comprender pero cuando vio sus ojos lo entendió todo. Ryuko iba a derrotar a esa chica usando un solo Pokémon y no quería desgastar los suyos propios. Tileo le ofreció una Pokéball y en cuanto la tuvo en la mano liberó al Aegislash que había dentro. Catleya admiró la elegancia con la que lo hizo y no quiso quedarse atrás liberando a su Musharna.

El combate comenzó con un Bostezo de Musharna que dejó adormilado a Aegislash. Catleya sonreía levemente porque sabía que en cuanto Aegislash durmiera el combate estaba acabado. Aegislash, separó sus manos de la hoja cogiendo su escudo y pasando a Forma Filo. Se empezó a balancear en el aire como si alguien le estuviera sosteniendo y arremetió contra Musharna. De la hoja podía verse un aura fantasmagórica que había resultado súper eficaz contra su rival. Catleya liberó a su siguiente Pokémon, Sigilyph. Aegislash clavó su hoja en el suelo y empezó a dormir. El Bostezo acababa de hacer efecto. Catleya le ordenó a Sigilyph que hiciera Psíquico pero antes de que su Pokémon pudiera realizar el ataque, otro Garra Umbría le debilitaba. Aegislash volvía a estar despierto. Ningún presente de la Liga de Teselia podía creerse la velocidad de reacción de Aegislash al despertar.

-Se supone que Aegislash no es tan rápido ¿Qué truco has usado?- Preguntó Catleya mirando a su pokémon debilitado.

-No he usado ningún truco. Simplemente tu Pokémon es de un nivel mucho más bajo que el mío.- La voz de Ryuko no sonó amenazadora en ningún momento. Parecía más una profesora dando clases.

Catleya liberó su siguiente Pokémon, Reuniclus. Se sentía bastante acorralada. Otro Garra Umbría golpeó a su tercer Pokémon que esta vez lo resistió a duras penas y logró golpear al Aegislash de Ryuko con un Psíquico. La potente onda psíquica lanzó por los aires a Aegislash y le estrelló contra el suelo generando una gran nube de polvo. Nadie quiso moverse hasta no ver al Pokémon y un suspiro de satisfacción salió de Ryuko al ver a su Pokémon en pie con su escudo por delante. La Forma Escudo realmente salvó a Aegislash de ese ataque. Volvió a cambiar a Forma Filo y arremetió de nuevo con un Garra Umbría que esta vez sí le debilitó. El combate se decantaba por el lado de Ryuko que solo disponía de un Pokémon. Gothitelle fue el siguiente Pokémon de Catleya. Gothitelle comenzó con Camelo que hizo que Aegislash se sintiera más fuerte pero su enemigo acababa de camelarle y se sentía realmente confuso. Se clavó violentamente en el suelo recibiendo daño y Catleya aprovechó la situación ordenando un Psíquico contra Aegislash. El daño fue considerable ya que no pudo cambiar a Forma Escudo por la confusión. Catleya miró a su oponente esperando ver algún rastro de preocupación en su mirada pero para su sorpresa solo miraba sonriente el combate. Puede que no fuera consciente de que si perdía a ese Pokémon se la daría por derrotada… ¿O no era ese el caso?

No, enseguida entendió la sonrisa de su rival. A pesar de la confusión, Aegislash golpeó a Gothitelle y la derribó con fuerza contra el suelo. Aquel golpe fue especialmente fuerte y Gothitelle no pudo resistirlo.

Ryuko dio un fuerte taconazo en el suelo y extendió los brazos para sujetar la empuñadura de Aegislash que había vuelto a clavarse en el suelo. A su alrededor parecía que todo comenzaba a iluminarse como un gran espectro de luz que salía directamente de la Campeona de Kalos.

-¿Quién será mi siguiente contrincante?-

La voz de Ryuko retumbó por todo el edificio. Ahora tenía una presencia imponente, digna de una verdadera Campeona.


	7. Chapter 7: Wingull, travesía por el mar

**DISCLAIMER:** Este fanfic usar lugares, personajes, criaturas y está basado en el juego de Game Freak y Nintendo (Pokémon)

Son originales míos los personajes principales de esta historia.

Capítulo 7: Wingull, travesía por el mar.

Deivix había vuelto a quedarse en casa del Señor Arenque. Había derrotado a Petra, la Líder del Gimnasio de Ciudad Férrica y ahora se disponía a ir a Pueblo Azuliza para retar a Marcial. Petra no fue un gran problema, Charmander había aprendido Garra Metal y no tuvo dificultad en esquivar los ataques de Geodude y Nosepass.

En ese momento se encontraban viendo una vieja tele que tenía el Señor Arenque, tenía una calidad de imagen algo mala pero podía verse la noticia perfectamente, "La Campeona de Kalos desafía la Liga Pokémon de Teselia". Deivix miró intrigado las imágenes que pusieron a continuación, la Dama de las Arenas no usaba a Tyranitar en ese combate. En el primer combate contra Catleya se veía usando un Aegislash con el que fulminó al equipo enemigo. Según parecía, su siguiente rival iba a ser Anís. La pobre chica se la veía nerviosa, una miembro de su mismo Alto Manco acababa de ser fulminada por la persona que tenía delante. Las noticias cambiaron a otra cosa.

-Una Campeona desafiando una Liga Pokémon de otra región. Vaya tiempos que corren.- Dijo el Señor Arenque en cuanto la noticia terminó.

-Hay gente muy caprichosa pero quién sabe los motivos que mueven a esa chica.- Deivix seguía fascinado por las imágenes que habían salido.

Charmander jugaba despreocupado de todo. Se encontraba fuera de la Pokéball junto a Surskit. Deivix los miró y enseguida un flash asaltó su mente. Necesitaba un tercer Pokémon.

-En Pueblo Azuliza ¿Qué más hay aparte del Gimnasio?- preguntó inmediatamente.

-Bueno… déjame pensar. Mmmm… ah, sí. Al oeste se encuentra la Cueva Granito. Se dice que habitan Pokémon poco habituales.-

Sí, pasaría por esa cueva antes de retar a Marcial. Usaría su Pokédex para ver qué Pokémon aparece en esa cueva y si alguno le sirve no dudaría en capturarlo y entrenarlo. Pasó la noche allí ya que no tenía dónde quedarse y al día siguiente le agradeció al Señor Arenque su amable hospitalidad. Charmander levantó la cabeza alerta y Deivix se giró hacia la puerta. Alguien llamó en ese momento.

-Ya voy ¿Quién es?- Dijo Arenque abriendo la puerta.

En el umbral Deivix pudo ver a un chico despeinado y una chica de pelo morado que le resultaba familiar.

-Disculpe la molestia, señor. Me preguntaba si podría llevarnos hasta Pueblo Azuliza, por favor.- la chica parecía bastante educada.

-¡Claro! Precisamente ahora mismo me dirigía allí. Llegáis en el mejor momento. ¿Vais a retar al Líder de Gimnasio como este chaval?- Dijo Arenque bastante contento de tener visita.

Cuando Lilith vió al mismo entrenador que se encontró en la Ruta 102 no pudo evitar dar un grito de sorpresa. El chaval dio un suspiro aburrido y se levantó devolviendo a sus Pokémon a las Pokéballs.

-¡Ah! ¡Eres el de la otra vez!- Dijo Lilith señalándole.

-Y tú eres la novata idiota que derroté.- Dijo Deivix con su sonrisa burlona.

Lilith le miró molesta y sacó una Pokéball pero el Señor Arenque la detuvo. No era plan de empezar un combate en una casa ajena. Luego del encuentro los tres entrenadores subieron al barco del anciano y emprendieron el rumbo hacia Pueblo Azuliza. Peeko, el Wingull de Arenque volaba junto a ellos y emitía su graznido característico. Otros Wingull sobrevolaron el barco y el Señor Arenque los saludó.

-Así que Deivix, interesante. Yo me llamo Nealikh.- Dijo el chico despeinado cuando los otros dos se presentaron.

-¿Y por qué estáis de viaje?- preguntó Lilith que iba abrazada a Ralts.

-Vaya pregunta. Mi objetivo es ser campeón de la Liga de Hoenn. Quiero demostrar que soy mucho más capaz de lo que la gente piensa.- Deivix dijo lo último casi como si fuera para sí mismo.

-Yo también quiero llegar a lo más alto de la Liga pero por otra razón.- Nealikh miraba los Wingull que pasaban cerca con un Pelipper.

-Ya veo… mi objetivo también pasa por la Liga.- Lilith miró a Patata y este le devolvió la mirada.

-No tengo intención de que viajemos juntos así que quítate esa idea infantil de la cabeza.- Dijo Deivix cortante al ver la expresión de Lilith.

Era cierto que Lilith pensó por un momento en los tres viajando juntos como compañeros de viaje pero pensándolo fríamente todos tenían el mismo objetivo. Por muy aliados que sean ahora se acabarán volviendo enemigos en el futuro y no hay nada más peligroso que un enemigo que te conoce bien a ti y a tu equipo. Deivix era el que más presente tenía esto y por ello mantenía una actitud fría y distante. Nealikh era el que menos preocupado parecía. Lilith le había visto luchar a medias pero de camino a casa del Señor Arenque le contó la parte que se había perdido y entendió la razón de su victoria.

Ya empezaba a verse desde lejos la costa de Pueblo Azuliza. Lilith se asomó por la borda para verla y no pudo evitar sonreir. El Líder de esa pequeña isla era el objetivo de los tres jóvenes entrenadores. Nealikh y Deivix se levantaron para tomar tierra en cuanto llegaran.


	8. Chapter 8: Makuhita, la segunda medalla

**DISCLAIMER::** Este fanfic usar lugares, personajes, criaturas y está basado en el juego de Game Freak y Nintendo (Pokémon)

Son originales míos los personajes principales de esta historia.

Capítulo 8: Makuhita, la segunda medalla.

Ya en Pueblo Azuliza, los chicos se despidieron de la chica. Los dos tenían pensado ir a la Cueva Granito antes de pasar por el Líder de Gimnasio. Lilith pensó en hacer lo mismo pero Patata insistía en ir al Gimnasio por lo que no tuvo opción. El Gimnasio parecía…un Gimnasio. Tenía instrumentos para fortalecerse físicamente como aparatos de pesas, para abdominales, sacos de boxeo… pero lo que más llamó la atención de Lilith fue que las luces estaban apagadas. El reto de ese gimnasio era llegar hasta el líder sin usar la vista. Lo intentó, andó por la oscuridad intentando no chocar con las pesas pero no pudo evitar tropezarse un par de veces. Patata se acercó a ella y tocó su pierna. Lilith le miró y enseguida lo entendió. La habilidad Rastro de Patata le ayudaría a guiarse por la oscuridad. Le cogió en brazos y siguió adelante.

Caminó varios pasillos donde tuvo que girar para continuar. En la oscuridad se escondían entrenadores a los que pudo derrotar y después de un largo rato por fin llegó a una estancia iluminada. En su centro no había nadie. Lilith miró asustada a los lados y en uno de los laterales de la sala había un chaval en buena forma. Estaba en una máquina de hacer abdominales.

-¡Abdominales, abdominales, abdominales, abdominales!- decía mientras se ejercitaba.

-Esto… perdone. Estaba buscando a Marcial.- Lilith se acercó algo asustada.

-Soy yo. Bienvenida al Gimnasio de Pueblo Azuliza.- respondió levantándose de la máquina.

-¡Hola! Quería…retarle a un combate.- mientras hablaba Patata se adelantó cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Me gusta la decisión de tu Pokémon! Está bien. Espero que vengas preparada.- Dijo Marcial sacando una Pokéball.

El primer Pokémon de Marcial era un Machop que nada más salir empezó a calentar. Patata se colocó en posición de combate. En cuanto Machop terminó de calentar lanzó un Golpe Karate que acabó golpeando el suelo con fuerza. Se formó una grieta en el lugar del impacto donde debería estar Ralts pero este había saltado hacia atrás. Ahora era él el que se disponía a atacar. Lanzó una onda psíquica de Confusión hacia su enemigo pero este logró evitarla.

-No te va a resultar tan fácil. En cuestión física mis Pokémon están por encima de muchos otros.- informó Marcial sonriendo orgulloso de su Machop.

Lilith tuvo en cuenta lo que dijo y prefirió hacerlo mejor. Machop volvió a lanzar un Golpe Karate pero su ataque fue desviado por un Sombra Vil. Sin dejar tiempo a reacción, Ralts remató con su Voz Cautivadora. Machop se levantó temblando. Ralts preparó su último ataque pero recibió una fuerte Patada Baja que le hizo perder la concentración. Machop tampoco quiso dejar opción a su rival pero antes de poder asestar su golpe, Patata le impactó con su Confusión siguiendo las órdenes rápidas de su entrenadora.

Marcial la felicitó mientras lanzaba su siguiente Pokémon. Esta vez era un Meditite. El combate comenzó de forma defensiva con Meditite colocando una potente Pantalla Luz que le defendía. Patata supo que ahora lanzar Confusión o Voz Cautivadora sería una mala idea y su entrenadora lo supo también. Meditite volvió a colocar otra pantalla, esta vez Reflejo. Ahora Sombra Vil era lo que se quedaba inútil. Sin pensarlo más, Lilith ordenó a Patata lanzar un confusión. Se atenuó en la pantalla luz de Meditite pero le impactó igual. Meditite se levantó sin mucha dificultad y empezó a concentrar toda su energía en su puño. Lilith sintió que era peligroso por lo que ordenó a Patata lanzar esta vez un Sombra Vil. El Reflejo atenuó su daño igual pero fue algo más efectivo. Meditite perdió la concentración de su energía y no pudo seguir con su ataque.

-¡Meditite, concentra tu energía para lanzar Puño Certero!- Marcial parecía emocionado.

Meditite volvió a concentrar su energía pero no pudo aguantar más. La última Sombra Vil de Patata le derribó completamente. Marcial se empezó a reir. Sacó su siguiente Pokémon, un Makuhita. Makuhita inició su ataque con unos cuanto empujones que derribaron a Patata. Lilith llamó a su pequeño compañero preocupada y este lanzó un Confusión. El daño volvió a atenuarse con el Pantalla Luz que seguía en pie. Makuhita aprovechó este hecho lanzando un poderoso Tiro Vital. Patata cayó derrotado al suelo. Lilith se arrodilló a su lado y acarició su cabecita algo apenada.

-¿Ya has terminado?- Dijo Marcial viéndola arrodillada.

-No, tengo aún otro compañero conmigo.- Contestó Lilith sacando otra Pokéball.

Meloncito hizo su aparición en combate. Marcial rió alegre de que su combate continuara. Marill inició su Desenrollar golpeando a Makuhita que recibió un daño atenuado. El siguiente Desenrollar lo paró Makuhita a base de empujones. Lilith se percató de que la Pantalla Luz empezaba a bajar su intensidad por lo que aprovechó para ordenar un Rayo Burbuja a su Meloncito. El Rayo Burbuja derribó a Makuhita pero consiguió levantarse algo herido. Puede que su ataque no fuera del todo eficaz pero tampoco era ineficaz. Marill volvió a repetir su ataque mientras Makuhita iniciaba un Tiro Vital contra él. Meloncito se defendió con un Rizo Defensa que hizo que el daño de Makuhita bajara considerablemente. El último Rayo Burbuja que disparó le derrotó definitivamente. Marcial volvió a reirse llevándose la mano a la cara.

-Enhorabuena, chica. Te has ganado la Medalla Puño.- Dijo Marcial entregándole la medalla.

-¡Genial, Meloncito!- Lilith saltaba de alegría junto a su Pokémon.

Le dio las gracias a Marcial por la medalla y por el combate y se dispuso a ir al Centro Pokémon para curar a sus Pokémon. Mientras esperaba se preguntó dónde estarían Nealikh y Deivix. Quería verles para comentarle su victoria.


	9. Chapter 9: Nosepass, la dureza está aquí

**DISCLAIMER::** Este fanfic usar lugares, personajes, criaturas y está basado en el juego de Game Freak y Nintendo (Pokémon)

Son originales míos los personajes principales de esta historia.

Capítulo 9: Nosepass, la dureza está aquí.

Deivix y Nealikh caminaban por la oscuridad de la Cueva Granito. No es que se hablaran mucho pero ambos buscaban Pokémon allí dentro. Ya se habían topado con varios Zubats que enseguida desecharon como idea para su equipo.

-¿Cómo derrotaste a Petra? No creo que ese Whismur tuyo haya sido toda la razón.- Preguntó Deivix.

-Fue mi primer movimiento el que me dio la victoria. Usé a Pulpito, un Tentacool que entreno y lancé Púas Tóxicas. Imaginé que el Robustez de Nosepass iba a joderme un ataque fulminante como el Machada de Pelota así que solo fui precavido.-

Deivix se le quedó mirando. Admiró su estrategia de batalla pero no entendía por qué la revelaba así tal cual. Quizá no entendía que serían enemigos en un futuro o quizá era otra cosa. Sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando oyó un sonido proveniente de una abertura en una de las paredes. Nealikh siguió adelante ignorando que su acompañante había tomado otra dirección. Tenía otro objetivo en mente en esa cueva y no pensaba dejarlo pasar. Siguió adentrándose hasta llegar a una sala empedrada. Sacó a Pelota de su Pokéball y entre los dos se pusieron a buscar entre cavidades y rocas.

Una piedra salió disparada y en la cueva sonaron los gritos de Whismur. Nealikh se giró y pudo ver a un Nosepass. Se le iluminó la mirada cuando lo vio. Cuando el Nosepass de Petra entró en combate no pudo evitar emocionarse. Ese Pokémon tenía algo que le llamaba y necesitaba uno para su equipo. El Nosepass salvaje disparó una nueva Pedrada que golpeó fuerte a Whismur. Enseguida Nealikh ordenó a Whismur que comenzara su ataque. El Alboroto causado por Whismur hizo que Nosepass empezara a ceder lentamente pero no fue lo suficientemente potente para derribarle. Nosepass lanzó otra Pedrada pero esta vez Pelota estaba preparado y la esquivó con facilidad. Siguió causando Alboroto pero tuvo que parar cuando vio que una Pokéball se lanzó contra Nosepass. Nealikh apretó su puño esperando capturarle pero no hubo ni un solo movimiento, la Pokéball se abrió inmediatamente. Nosepass se mostró molesto y comenzó un Lanzarrocas que derribó a Whismur. Pelota continuó su Alboroto una vez más.

Deivix observó el combate y admiró la resistencia de ese Whismur pero no podía distraerse demasiado. Él también necesitaba otro Pokémon en su equipo. Dejó a Nealikh que estaba concentrado en el combate y siguió explorando la cueva. Aún oía de fondo los golpes del Nosepass contra el que luchaba Nealikh cuando un siniestro personajillo apareció ante sus ojos.

El combate de Nealikh para capturar a Nosepass estaba en un punto crítico. Pelota estaba a un solo golpe de caer rendido totalmente y sin embargo su rival no parecía haberse cansado ni lo más mínimo. Quiso probar con un supersónico que confundió a Nosepass lo que le dio la suficiente ventaja para sacar a su segundo Pokémon.

Pulpito, el Tentacool que le dio la victoria contra Petra, apareció en combate. Sabía que se arriesgaba pero Nealikh le ordenó que usara Tóxico. El veneno y el golpe a sí mismo por la confusión dejaron débil a Nosepass lo suficiente para poder atraparle.

Deivix supuso que su rival era fuerte, digno de convertirse en su Pokémon. Pero este no le dejaba ninguna oportunidad de atacarle. En relación de tipos el ganaba, su Charmader era tipo fuego y el Pokémon que tenía ante él era Acero. Volvió a intentarlo con Ascuas pero el esquivo Mawile lo evitó riéndose. Le ponía de los nervios pero no debía perder la compostura o su Pokémon vacilaría al atacar.

-Charmander, vamos a cambiar de táctica.- dijo Deivix y Charmander le asintió.

Charmander puso delante de sí su cola llameante y la sopló generando una gran pantalla de humo que cegó por completo a Mawile. Detrás de él se iluminó el humo en naranja pero para cuando vio venir el ataque ya le había golpeado en las grandes fauces que sobresalían de su cabeza. Se giró molesto y vió aparecer a Charmander que se disponía a lanzar Ascuas de nuevo pero se lo cortó con un potente Golpe Bajo. El ataque había derribado a Charmander. Deivix no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa burlona cuando su compañero reaccionó lo suficientemente rápido para volver a golpear a Mawile con otro Ascuas. Estaba claro el resultado de ese combate.

Ambos entrenadores habían capturado cuando se reencontraron. Al principio parecían felices pero enseguida se dieron cuenta de una cosa. Se encontraban mirándose a los ojos con una Pokéball en las manos. El mismo pensamiento salió de ambos cuando sus Pokéballs se encontraban en el aire liberando a sus Pokémon.


	10. Chapter 10: Hydreigon, la amenaza dracón

**DISCLAIMER::** Este fanfic usar lugares, personajes, criaturas y está basado en el juego de Game Freak y Nintendo (Pokémon)

Son originales míos los personajes principales de esta historia.

 **Capítulo 10** : Hydreigon, la amenaza dracónica.

El Conkeldurr de Lotto cayó rendido ante el último Psíquico de Starmie. Ryuko sonrió orgullosa devolviendo al Pokémon a su Pokéball y devolviéndosela a su verdadero dueño, Narciso. Lotto no podía ocultar la rabia que le daba aquella derrota ya que su rival a sus ojos era una prepotente que usaba los Pokémon de su Alto Mando en vez de los suyos propios y alardeaba de su victoria. Iris puso la mano sobre su hombro para calmarle y con su mirada le indicó que se hiciera a un lado, era su turno de pelear. La Campeona se colocó en su posición y lanzó la Pokéball que liberó a su primer Pokémon, Hydreigon. Ryuko lanzó una ligera risa.

-¿Vas a usar de nuevo un Pokémon de tu Alto Mando o pelearás ahora con los tuyos propios?- Lotto le replicó molesto.

-Sería una grosería no usar los míos. Ve, Sirope.- dijo Ryuko sonriendo aún.

Otro Hydreigon apareció en escena. Ambos dragones se miraron amenazantes mientras batían sus seis alas a sus espaldas. La presencia de ambos Pokémon semejantes en batalla intimidó a los presentes excepto a sus entrenadoras. Unos segundos después de una mirada mantenida hubo una gran explosión entre los dos dragones producida por el choque de sus Pulso Dragón. Ryuko fijó su mirada en el combate, seria y callada. Sirope miró a su entrenadora y al ver su mirada supo exactamente qué debía hacer. Alzó el vuelo por la sala y el otro Hydreigon le siguió. Otro Pulso Dragón salió disparado del perseguidor y Sirope lo esquivó sin dificultad. Cuando se encontraron a suficiente altura, el primer Hydreigon giró para lanzar un Pulso Dragón que impactó de lleno en su contrincante. El segundo Hydreigon cayó en picado estrellándose estrepitosamente contra el campo de batalla. Antes de cualquiera reacción por parte de ninguna de las dos entrenadoras, un segundo Pulso Dragón impactó contra el derribado Dragón debilitándole completamente. El segundo Pokémon de Iris fue un Druddigon. Al salir de su Pokéball exhaló un poderoso rugido que hizo retumbar toda la sala. Su primer movimiento fue un fuerte pisotón en el suelo que hizo caer una gran cantidad de rocas del techo. Sirope hizo lo posible por esquivarlas pero no pudo evitar ser golpeado. Iris sonrió viendo esto como una oportunidad.

-¡Ahora, Onda Certera!- gritó señalando hacia Hydreigon.

Druddigon cargó su ataque desde su boca y disparó un poderoso golpe de energía que impactó en el lugar donde se encontraba Hydreigon. El humo y el polvo no dejaba ver qué había sido del Pokémon pero un rugido anunció que el combate aún no había acabado. Hydreigon alzó el vuelo de entre todo el humo y disparó su Pulso Dragón contra su rival que no pudo evitarlo. Estaba herido pero no derrotado. Se lanzó contra él para golpearle con su gran cola pero Hydreigon lo evitó volando bastante rápido. Volvió a impactarle con otro Pulso Dragón y Druddigon respondió con otro Onda Certera. Esta vez sí dio en su objetivo.

Pero Hydreigon aún no había sido derrotado. El último Pulso Dragón derribó a Druddigon y lo dejó fuera de combate.

Aggron fue el tercer Pokémon en salir. Ryuko mostró un gesto de sorpresa al ver al monstruoso Pokémon que se alzaba ahora en el campo de batalla. Al igual que su predecesor, inició el combate con un Avalancha que obligó a Hydreigon a alzar el vuelo y esquivar. Mientras hacía eso algo en Aggron cambiaba y Ryuko pudo darse cuenta, eso sería peligroso. Cuando la Avalancha cesó, Aggron había desaparecido del sitio apareciendo justo encima de Hydreigon. Le golpeó con Doble Filo y lo derribó contra el suelo causándole un gran daño. Sirope aún seguía consciente y se levantó fijando su mirada en Aggron que volvía a estar en el suelo. Ryuko no podía entender cómo un Pokémon tan pesado podía ser tan rápido…tan pesado… Entonces se dio cuenta. Aggron había usado Aligerar para aumentar su velocidad.

-¡Sirope, Llamarada!- Gritó Ryuko.

La reacción de Ryuko fue debida a que Aggron se lanzaba de nuevo con un segundo Doble Filo. Hydreigon oyó la orden y no tardo ni un segundo en envolver a Aggron en llamas. Sufrió graves quemaduras que le causaron bastante daño y redujeron la potencia de sus ataques. Sirope vio esto como una oportunidad y volvió a arremeter contra él con otro Llamarada. Aggron quiso evadirlo pero no pudo evitar caer debilitado ante semejante poder ígneo.

A Iris solo le quedaban 3 Pokémon, los 3 primeros cayeron ante solo el primer Pokémon de la Campeona de Kalos. ¿Era esa la fuerza de la Dama de las Arenas?


	11. Chapter 11: Tentacool, acabemos con esto

**DISCLAIMER::** Este fanfic usar lugares, personajes, criaturas y está basado en el juego de Game Freak y Nintendo (Pokémon)

Son originales míos los personajes principales de esta historia.

Capítulo 11: Tentacool, acabemos con esto de un solo golpe.

El choque entre ambos Pokémon resonó en la cueva. Nosepass estaba, a primera vista, más herido que el Mawile de Deivix. Sin embargo, Mawile tenía dificultades para moverse. Deivix no pudo imaginarse que ese Nosepass tuviera Onda Trueno y mucho menos que su entrenador la hubiera usado en su contra a poco rato de haber capturado a ese Pokémon. De nuevo Mawile se ponía en posición de batalla.

-Mawile, prepara tus fauces- Deivix se veía decidido a probar el potencial de su Pokémon.

En ese momento la mandíbula de la cabeza del pequeño Mawile empezó a agitarse en una especie de danza. Nealikh observó lo que su rival planeaba y le dio órdenes claras a Nosepass que se preparó muy decidido. Mientras Mawile hacía aquella extraña danza, Nosepass se elevó lentamente del suelo y, cayendo con gran fuerza, creó un fuerte temblor en el interior de esa cueva. El ataque Magnitud realizado dañó severamente a Mawile pero este se encontraba en condiciones de luchar aún.

-¡Ahora, Mawile, Mordisco!- Gritó Deivix señalando hacia su rival.

Con un obediente asentimiento Mawile se lanzó a por su contricante, lo levantó del suelo con sus fauces y apretó con fuerza. Ambos entrenadores pudieron observar cómo al atrapado Pokémon le salían grietas provenientes del lugar dañado… pero Nealikh no estaba nervioso para nada. Al contrario, observaba el combate con una sonrisa despreocupada. Como si esperase que ocurriese algo.

Y así fue. La parálisis ocasionada por Onda Trueno repercutió en el ataque a Nosepass haciendo que soltara al Pokémon y este aprovechó para caer con fuerza contra él, creando otra Magnitud. Esta vez Magnitud salió con tanta fuerza y potencia que la estructura de la cueva cedió levemente pero lo suficiente para que cayeran grandes trozos del techo en mitad del que ahora era un campo de batalla. Ambos Pokémon cayeron rendidos del esfuerzo y fueron enviados a sendas Pokéballs. Los siguientes Pokémon fueron enviados a la batalla. Deivix sacó a su compañero, Charmander y, como si lo hubiera predicho, Nealikh sacó a su Tentacool, Pulpito.

El primer movimiento de Charmander fue crear una pantalla de humo que cegó momentáneamente al otro Pokémon, lo que le salvó de un Tóxico que Tentacool había acabado lanzando en dirección errónea. El peliblanco sabía que usar el Ascuas de Charmander le iba a servir de poco contra ese rival y Garra Metal casi lo mismo. Pero entonces llegó a una conclusión.

-Charmander, usa Danza Dragón. Aprovecha la ceguera del rival.-

Y, de nuevo, un Pokémon de Deivix estaba bailando. Esta vez era un baile distinto y pudo ejecutarlo sin problemas ya que la Pantalla Humo seguía impidiendo ver a su rival dónde se encontraba. Tentacool miraba a todos lados sin saber qué hacer. Nealikh tampoco parecía tener ninguna orden que darle. De la densa cortina de humo salió disparado el Pequeño Charmander envuelto en llamas. El ataque golpeó a Tentacool que cayó derribado. No podía moverse más o eso parecía, pero Charmander no había salido mejor parado. El Envite Ígneo que había lanzado le había causado un daño severo por el retroceso y no parecía una técnica muy pulida por lo que dudaba de que pudiera volver a hacerla sin pasar antes por un centro pokémon. Nealikh devolvió a Tentacool a la Pokéball lamentándose de que no haya aguantado tanto como quería. Deivix cambió su Pokémon por el Surskit que usó para luchar contra Lilith y Nealikh sacó a su tercer Pokémon, Yanma. Este entró en la batalla con un adorable sonido.

Ambos Pokémon de tipo Bicho se miraron. Yanma parecía alegre y muy tranquilo mientras que su rival, Surskit, parecía que deseara empezar a pelear ya.

-Lo haces bien, eso no puedo negarlo- Reconoció Deivix mirando a su oponente con nuevo respeto.

-Tú tampoco lo haces nada mal. Pero creo que aún te queda un par de cosas que aprender sobre los combates- Dijo simplemente Nealikh.- ¡Yanma, Ataque Ala!

Dicho esto, Yanma inició su ataque contra su rival. Surskit se empezó a mover realmente rápido y esquivó al Pokémon libélula. Ese pequeño bicho de agua había sido expresamente entrenado en velocidad o al menos eso fue lo que pensó Nealikh al ver esa velocidad de reacción.

Este combate sin duda no iba a terminar tan fácil.


	12. Chapter 12: Sableye, el inesperado encue

**DISCLAIMER::** Este fanfic usar lugares, personajes, criaturas y está basado en el juego de Game Freak y Nintendo (Pokémon)

Son originales míos los personajes principales de esta historia.

 **Capítulo 12:** Sableye, el inesperado encuentro.

Patata iba al lado de Lilith en la oscuridad de la cueva. Ya estaba restaurado desde el combate contra Marcial y se encontraba alegre de haber sido una ayuda para la victoria de su entrenadora. La chica no podía evitar imaginar mil y una formas de contarles a sus compañeros cómo había derrotado al líder y no iba demasiado atenta del camino por lo que muchas veces acabó de cara contra la pared o estrellada en el suelo mordiendo polvo. Después del quinto golpe se fijó en que aquella cueva era casi como un laberinto. No sabía por dónde había venido ni tampoco a donde debía ir. Miró a Ralts y este le devolvió la mirada notando la preocupación de su entrenadora. Entonces ambos oyeron ruidos provenientes de uno de los túneles a su derecha. El mismo pensamiento pasó por sus cabezas y corrieron hacia ese lugar.

Los ruidos se hacían más fuertes a medida que avanzaban hasta que llegaron a una estancia. La escena que encontraron le impactó a la chica ya que no era la esperada. En vez de ver a dos entrenadores luchando encontraron a un pequeño Pokémon acorralado por 3 hombres vestidos de negro. Llevaban unas gabardinas negras y sombreros de ala en forma de pico hacia delante. El Pokémon, que parecía asustado, era un Sableye y parecía tener algo agarrado en sus manos. "¿Les habría robado algo ese Sableye?" fue lo que pensó Lilith al darse cuenta de este dato. Los hombres tenían a su lado también un Pokémon cada uno. El del centro tenía un Gourgeist mientras que los de los lados tenían un Lampent cada uno y, a juzgar por las llamas, se encontraban en un combate contra el pícaro Pokémon.

-Te tenemos rodeado, Sableye. Ahora sé bueno y métete en la Pokéball.- El hombre del Gourgeist sacó una Pokéball extraña. Era negra y en la parte de arriba tenía una "H".

Aquella Ball voló hacia Sableye que se cubría con sus manos asustado hasta que un ataque desvió esta. Patata se había puesto en medio con Sombra Vil y había golpeado al aparato rompiéndolo en el acto. Los hombres miraron al Ralts y entonces se giraron hacia la chica la cual estaba muerta de miedo. Es cierto que acababa de ordenar a su Pokémon que salvara a Sableye pero ahora que veía las consecuencias no sabía si debía correr.

-Me cago en… ¿Tenía que venir una niñata entrometida? En serio ¿Es que no tenías nada mejor que hacer que venir aquí a dar por saco?- El hombre del Gourgeist parecía molesto.- Gourgeist, Golpe Fantasma a ese Ralts. Vosotros, atrapad a la chica.

El Gourgeist del hombre desapareció y Lilith no pudo pensar hacer otra cosa que devolver a Ralts a su Pokéball y salir corriendo de allí. Los hombres casi le pisaban los talones y sus Lampent disparaban unas llamas azules que hacían arder lo que impactaban. Y entonces Gourgeist apareció delante de Lilith dispuesto a darle un golpe pero una rápida sombra fue mucho más rápida y derribó al Gourgeist. Aquella sombra había sido Sableye que había aprovechado la distracción para huir con la chica. Gourgeist ya se levantaba cuando su entrenador llegó hasta él.

Lilith ya se había quitado a su primer perseguidor pero le quedaban otros dos. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea. Se dio la vuelta y lanzó la Pokéball con Ralts hacia delante. Sableye se unió al Pokémon de la chica y ambos se pusieron en guardia ante la llegada de los hombres y sus Lampent.

-¡Patata, Sombra Vil! ¡Sableye, Golpe Bajo!- Gritó Lilith a los Pokémon los cuales obedecieron.

El primer Lampent cayó al suelo aunque se levantó casi de inmediato mientras que el segundo evitó el ataque de Sableye. Un Fuego Fatuo salió disparado hacia Sableye pero, por suerte, pudo evitarlo a tiempo. El combate se veía que iba a ser duro, esos entrenadores parecían saber lo que se hacían. Los Lampent volvieron a lanzar Fuego Fatuo a ambos Pokémon. Sableye fue impactado pero Ralts usó Sombra Vil, esquivando el ataque enemigo y golpeando de nuevo a Lampent. Este se volvía a levantar ya algo más afectado. Mientras pasaba eso, Sableye se retorcía de dolor por las quemaduras y Lilith corrió hacia él con un objeto en la mano. Los Lampent lanzaron Fuego Fatuo hacia la chica y Ralts se colocó en medio desviando los ataques con Voz Cautivadora.

-Menuda idiota. ¡Lampent, Pirotecnia! ¡Quémalos a todos!-

Lampent empezó a cargar una llama y se disponía a lanzarla contra la chica hasta que su ataque fue cortado por un golpe por detrás. Sableye había usado Golpe Bajo y había dejado KO a uno de los Lampent. El segundo Lampent iba a atacar a Sableye cuando la sombra de Ralts volvía a golpearlo, esta vez debilitándolo del todo.

Lilith se sentía feliz de haber derrotado a los Pokémon de los hombres y volvió a huir de ellos dejándolos con sus derrotados Pokémon. En su carrera llegó a una nueva estancia en la que la esperaban más hombres vestidos igual que los de antes pero en medio de todos ellos había una mujer con el pelo morado largo, de un tono más oscuro que el de Lirith, y llevaba un vestido negro y morado. La acompañaba un Banette que empezó a reírse en cuanto Lilith se encontró allí en medio abrazando a su Ralts y a Sableye.

-¿Así que tú eres la niña que ha querido hacerse la heroína y rescatar a ese Pokémon? ¿Sabes acaso qué clase de Pokémon es y qué es lo que lleva en su mano? –La voz de la mujer sonaba amenazadora y cruel.

-N..no, es…es… estaba asustado y yo lo ayudé… ¿Por qué no le dejáis en paz?- Lilith abrazó más fuerte al decirle esto a aquella mujer de presencia intimidante.

Banette se echó a reír eso al oír las palabras de la chica y su entrenadora le calló cerrándole la cremallera.

-Sería tan fácil si pudiera hacerte esto a ti. Venga, entrégame al Sableye y te dejaré en paz. Si quieres incluso te ayudo a salir de la cueva ¿Estás perdida o algo?- Ahora la mujer intentó sonar amable.

-¡No te lo entregaré!-

La voz de la chica retumbó en la cueva seguida de un fuerte golpe que trajo las exclamaciones de los hombres y su líder. Lilith cerró los ojos deseando que todo pasara rápido, protegiendo con su cuerpo a los Pokémon hasta que pasados unos minutos pudo oír una voz.

-Ya ha pasado todo. Estás a salvo-


	13. Chapter 13: Yanma, ¿Qué tal un poco de e

**DISCLAIMER::** Este fanfic usar lugares, personajes, criaturas y está basado en el juego de Game Freak y Nintendo (Pokémon)

Son originales míos los personajes principales de esta historia.

 **Capítulo 13** : Yanma, ¿Qué tal un poco de esto?

-¡Yanma, Ataque ala!- Ordenó Nealikh a su Pokémon.

El combate en la cueva seguía en curso. Los Pokémon de Nealikh y Deivix entrechocaban con sus ataques, se bloqueaban o esquivaban. La velocidad de ambos era pasmosa pero con lo que no contaba Deivix era que el Yanma de Nealikh también estaba entrenado en velocidad y superaba por mucho a su Surskit.

El siguiente Ataque Ala golpeó de lleno a Surskit el cual consiguió mantenerse en pie a duras penas y dirigió una mirada desesperada a su entrenador, pidiendo una orden con esta para poder ganar el combate. Entonces a Deivix se le ocurrió usar un as que tenía en la manga.

-¡Yanma, remátale ahora!- Dijo Nealikh señalando al Pokémon rival.

-¡Ahora, Surskit! ¡Rayo Hielo!-

De la pequeña boca del Pokémon salió disparado un rayo que impactó de lleno en su rival el cual estaba a punto de asestarle el último golpe.

-¿Pero qué…? ¿A qué nivel aprende Surskit Rayo Hielo?- Preguntó Nealikh realmente sorprendido.

-No lo aprende por nivel, usé una MT.- Dijo sacando de su mochila una especie de CD.- ¡Surskit, termina el combate! ¡Rayo Hielo!

Y, obedeciendo a la orden de su entrenador, disparó el último rayo hielo a Yanma que estaba a punto de volver a levantarse. El ataque volvió a impactar de lleno pero esta vez Yanma se veía menos afectado. De hecho volvió a levantar el vuelo sin ningún daño.

-¡¿C…cómo?! Se suponía que…-

-Bien hecho, Yanma. Buen Respiro- Nealikh sonreía ante la incertidumbre de su rival.- Yo también usé una MT.

-Ya veo… ¡No importa, Surskit! ¡Rayo Hielo!-

-¡No lo permitas, Yanma! ¡Supersónico!-

El Supersónico de Yanma llegó antes de que Surskit disparara su Rayo Hielo y, confuso por el ataque, tropezó y cayó al suelo golpeándose a sí mismo. El combate estaba totalmente del lado de Nealikh.

-¡Yanma, Ataque Ala!-

-¡Surskit, Rayo Hielo!-

Justo cuando ambos ataques iban a chocar entre sí, un fuerte ruido desconcentró tanto a entrenadores como a Pokémon y estos fallaron sus ataques. Parecía que hubiera habido una explosión así que guardaron sus Pokémon y corrieron a la par hacia el lugar de procedencia de aquel suceso.

-Quedamos en que gané yo ¿Vale?- Dijo Nealikh levantando su dedo pulgar.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Estábamos igualados, es un empate.-

-A mi aún me quedaba a Pelota, ¿Y a ti?-

Y dicho esto último Deivix tuvo que callarse y aceptar la derrota. Aunque Charmander no había caído debilitado, estaba demasiado débil para combatir. La verdad es que Nealikh demostró ser un entrenador superior en ese aspecto pero en vez de lamentarse por ello, Deivix se alegró y comenzó a planear cómo podría superarle la próxima vez que lucharan.

Entonces su camino se vio interrumpido por dos tipos de muy mala pinta los cuales parecían haber sido derrotados hace poco. A sus pies se encontraban dos Lampents derrotados. Estos cruzaron mirada con los dos chicos que acababan de llegar.

-Más niñatos. ¿Acaso vais con la niña del Ralts?- Dijo uno de los hombres colocándose en posición desafiante.

-¿Lilith? ¿Dónde está ella? ¿Le habéis hecho algo?- Deivix parecía alterado y Nealikh le tranquilizó colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

-Sí, vamos con ella. ¿Dínos qué habéis hecho con ella?-

Sin decir palabra, ambos hombres liberaron a dos Pumpkaboos los cuales atacaron enseguida con Bola Sombra. Apenas tuvieron tiempo de sacar sus Pokémon para defenderse.

Deivix liberó a su Surskit el cual apartó a su entrenador de la trayectoria del ataque de Pumpkaboo y Nealikh liberó a Whismur, el cual recibió el ataque directo del otro Pumpkaboo y ni se inmutó. Era inmune a Bola Sombra por ser tipo Normal.

El primero en lanzarse al ataque fue el Whismur de Nealikh, Pelota, el cual, bajo la orden de su entrenador, lanzó su ataque Paranormal, impactando en el Pumpkaboo que atacaba a Deivix. Este se quedó a merced del Rayo Hielo de Surskit que lo debilitó del todo. Celebraron esa pequeña victoria hasta que un Hoja Afilada proveniente del Pumpkaboo restante debilitó al Surskit de Deivix, que ya estaba bastante tocado del combate anterior.

El combate quedó en un 1vs1 entre Nealikh y el hombre misterioso. Pelota volvió a lanzar otro Paranormal. Pumpkaboo lo aguantó, no con mucha facilidad, y lanzó sobre su rival un ataque singular, Halloween. Ahora Whismur era tipo fantasma.

Nealikh se preocupó pero seguía siendo más rápido que ese Pumpkaboo por lo que atacaría antes con Paranormal…o eso creía. La sombra del Pokémon calabaza atacó a Whismur, derribándolo y debilitándolo. A Nealikh solo le quedaba un Pokémon aunque también estaba tocado del combate así que debía jugársela a un solo ataque.

Susurró a su Pokéball antes de liberar a su compañero y en cuanto este fue liberado se lanzó directo a Pumpkaboo, sin dejarle más opción que ser golpeado por el Ataque Ala del Pokémon Libélula. Ahora si habían ganado a eso hombres. Solo quedaba que les contara dónde estaba su amiga.


	14. Chapter 14: Tyranitar, se alza la montañ

**DISCLAIMER::** Este fanfic usar lugares, personajes, criaturas y está basado en el juego de Game Freak y Nintendo (Pokémon)

Son originales míos los personajes principales de esta historia.

 **Capítulo 14** : Tyranitar, se alza la montaña.

Los cimientos del edificio que representaba la liga Pokémon de Teselia empezaban lentamente a ceder ante el combate que se libraba. Sirope, el Hydreigon de Ryuko, había caído derrotado al fin contra el cuarto Pokémon de Iris; un Archeops que, inesperadamente, conocía el ataque Garra Dragón. A Ryuko no le preocupó este hecho y cuando sacó a su segundo Pokémon se supo por qué. Un imponente Lapras se alzó en combate.

-Membrillo, nuestro rival es fuerte pero recuerda. Eres una muralla.- Dijo a su Pokémon , el cual la miraba decidido a ser lo que su entrenadora esperaba.

Archeops atacó primero. Usó el ataque Avalancha que impactó sobre el lomo de Lapras dañándole eficazmente. Sin embargo este se mostró impasible. Iris sabía que no iba a ser fácil de derribar pero ordenó a su Pokémon que siguiera intentándolo y así fue hasta que Ryuko decidió actuar.

-Membrillo, Rayo Hielo.-

Inmediatamente Lapras reaccionó y disparó un poderoso y gélido rayo desde su boca. Amenazaba con impactar en el pájaro pero este logró evitarlo y lanzar un nuevo ataque contra su adversario.

-Admiro que tu Pokémon siga impasible ante los ataques de mi Archeops. Creo que tendré que usar mis ases ¿Verdad?- Iris cambió de expresión. Parecía decidida a acabar con su rival.- ¡Archeops, Acróbata!

Archeops obedeció y algo en él brilló con intensidad. Asestó varios golpes a Lapras, sobrevolando a su alrededor y haciendo varias piruetas que hacían a Lapras difícil seguirle con la vista. Cuando acabó el ataque a Lapras le costaba mantener la vista hacia el frente.

-Gema Voladora… ¡Membrillo, aguanta, eres una muralla!-

Los gritos de su entrenadora llegaron a los oídos del Pokémon y volvió a ponerse firme. Estaba herido pero la fe de su entrenadora en su dureza le hizo olvidarse del dolor y lanzar un nuevo Rayo Hielo, el cual si impactó sobre el Archeops enemigo, acabando así con su rival.

La Campeona temía que sus otros 3 Pokémon cayeran ante el segundo Pokémon de aquella chica pero una idea se le pasó por la mente y sacó a su siguiente Pokémon, otro Lapras.

Era la segunda vez que repetían Pokémon. Iris recordó lo que pasó la primera vez y, por la mirada de Ryuko, supo que ella también pero esta vez Iris tenía ventaja.

Del cuerno del segundo Lapras empezó a emergir una columna de electricidad que se elevó hasta volver a caer. La Campeona de Kalos ordenaba a su Pokémon que lo evitara pero este se encontraba demasiado herido para moverse y no fue lo suficientemente rápido. Trueno impactó de lleno sobre él, dejándole fuera de combate.

Ryuko se frotó los ojos, llevaba horas luchando y empezaba a notar el cansancio. Narciso se acercó a ella.

-¿Se encuentra bien? Podemos pausar el combate si…-

-¡No! Estoy bien pero debo terminar esto rápido.- Dijo ella sacando una nueva Pokéball de su mochila.

Miró aquella Pokéball de forma especial y acarició levemente una muesca que tenía. Entonces su mirada cambió y liberó a su Pokémon Estrella, Tyranitar. Inmediatamente el campo de batalla se vio inundado por una fuerte tormenta de arena. Pokémon y entrenadora se miraron y esta asintió. Estaba claro que debían ir a por todas así que alzó su brazo, en el que llevaba una extraña pulsera, y puso sus dedos sobre la piedra que lo adornaba.

-¡Tarrinas, Megaevoluciona!-

Entre toda aquella arena se pudo ver un fuerte resplandor proveniente de un remolino de colores que rodeó al intimidante Pokémon y cuando se dispersó, este había cambiado de forma.

-Así que esta es la megaevolución… ¿Por fin decides ponerte seria conmigo?-

-Siempre es bueno terminar con un espectáculo- Respondió ella con una sonrisa.

-Je… ¡Lapras, Hidr…!-

Iris no tuvo tiempo de terminar la orden cuando vio a su Pokémon ensartado en rocas que emergieron del suelo. Inmediatamente devolvió a este a su Pokéball y miró con odio hacia el armatoste de piedra que tenía delante. Nunca había luchado contra un Pokémon megaevolucionado y ahora veía que era realmente una amenaza.

El último Pokémon de la campeona de Teselia salió al combate, Haxorus. Iris sabía que lo tenía demasiado difícil pero puso toda su confianza en su último Pokémon. Ambos Pokémon se miraron desafiantes y, además, parecía que ambos realizaban una danza.

El último paso de aquella danza fue dado y comenzó el combate entre ambos. Haxorus provocó un potente Terremoto. La estructura entera comenzó a temblar e incluso parecía que el suelo estaba a punto de ceder. En circunstancias normales esto habría sido fatal para un Tyranitar pero Tarrinas lo aguantó y se abalanzó sobre su rival el cual no se esperaba aquella velocidad. El puño de Tyranitar se envolvió de energía gélida y asestó un poderoso Puño Hielo sobre Haxorus. La fuerza del ataque mandó lejos al dragón, impactando en la pared y cayendo de nuevo al suelo junto los escombros ocasionados. Haxorus se levantó de nuevo, muy mal herido pero parecía que se había salvado, o eso creía.

La tormenta arena, azotó y dañó al derrotado Pokémon dragón, derribándolo por completo. Del cuerpo de Haxorus salió volando algo que Iris atrapó con la mano.

-Su Banda Focus…-

Era oficial. Ryuko había derrotado a la Campeona de Teselia convirtiéndose así en nueva Campeona. Se despidió de su derrotada rival y, devolviendo a su compañero a su Pokéball, abandonó la sala. Bajaban las escaleras del lugar cuando Ryuko no pudo más y perdió el equilibrio.

-¡Ryuko! Te has esforzado demasiado…y en tu estado…- Dijo Malva, que había sido lo suficientemente rápida para sujetarla.

-No te preocupes… Vayamos a la siguiente liga.-


	15. Chapter 15: Pelipper, pequeñas historias

**DISCLAIRMER:** Este fanfic usa lugares, personajes, criaturas y está basado en el juego de Game Freak y Nintendo (Pokémon)

Son originales míos los personajes principales de esta historia.

 **Capítulo 15:** Pelipper, pequeñas historias pasadas.

Una brisa de viento movió los cabellos de la chica, rozaron su nariz e hizo que se despertara. Miró alrededor y vio que se encontraba en una habitación con varias camas, seguramente del Centro Pokémon. Patata estaba dormido a los pies de la cama donde estaba acostada Lilith y a su lado se encontraba el Sableye que rescató de la cueva. Intentó recordar lo que había ocurrido. A su mente llegaban imágenes de aquellos hombres vestidos de negro, aquella mujer con su Banette y…Alguien la había salvado.

Olvidó por completo quién la había sacado de aquel entuerto pero allí estaba, a salvo. Unas escandalosas voces llegaron desde la planta de abajo.

-¡Te digo que Mawile pudo con Marcial con mucha más facilidad que tu Roñoso!-

-¡Pero Roñoso tuvo más mérito al derrotarle, lo tenía más difícil!-

Deivix y Nealikh discutían. Por sus palabras parecía que ya habían derrotado a Marcial así que la chica bajó las escaleras con prisa para gritar:

-¡Pues yo le gané primera, chupaos esa!-

-Ya era hora de que te despertaras ¡Pedazo de lenta!- Deivix tenía esa mirada de pocos amigos como de costumbre.

-El señor Arenque nos espera para ir a Ciudad Portual así que si no quieres quedarte aquí más te vale prepararte- Dijo Nealikh, ya con su mochila al hombro.

Lilith iba a subir a por sus cosas cuando un flash pasó por su mente.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormida?-

-Desde ayer, te trajo un hombre que vestía con una bata blanca. No nos dijo su nombre pero sin duda se le veía bastante fuerte. Debe ser un entrenador Pokémon muy fuerte.- Nealikh parecía emocionado, como si un nuevo reto se hubiera puesto en su lista de objetivos.

-Un hombre…de bata blanca…- Lilith intentaba recordar los sucesos de la cueva otra vez pero no era capaz.

El señor Arenque les recibió en su barco con su acostumbrada amabilidad y Peeko graznaba feliz de tenerles de vuelta. El anciano disfrutó de las historias que le contaron los chavales de lo ocurrido en la isla y se vio bastante preocupado por el hecho de la cueva.

-Esos tipos no eran muy de fiar, habéis tenido suerte esta vez pero será mejor que no os volváis a acercar a ellos. Me recuerdan a unos malandrines que conocí una vez. Tenían la loca idea de despertar a un Pokémon Legendario ¿Y sabéis que ocurrió? Catástrofes. Solo eso. Es mejor que nadie juegue con las leyendas.-

El viaje transcurría con normalidad. Un Pelipper volaba a la altura del barco como si echara una carrera al navío. Ese pensamiento hizo que Lilith soltara una ligera risa. Miró a sus compañeros por si la habían oído reír pero se fijó en que estaban en una conversación bastante interesante.

-Considero que ponerles mote a tus Pokémon es innecesario. El cariño que te tienen está relacionado con lo que pasáis juntos, no en un estúpido nombre que se te ocurre al momento.- Decía Deivix.

-¿Qué dices? Ponerle mote a tu Pokémon es lo mejor. Y lo genial que te quedan cuando se te ocurren y les mandas a hacer un ataque llamándoles por el mote. Vamos no me negarás que es genial.- Nealikh parecía no entender la postura de Deivix frente a los motes.

-Venga ya. ¿Un Nosepass que se llama Roñoso porque te lo encontraste lleno de roña? ¿Un Whismur que se llama Pelota porque te recordó a una cuando lo capturaste? ¿Un Tentacool…? Lo de Tentacool es obvio. ¿Y por qué tu Yanma no tiene mote?-

-Aún no se me ha ocurrido ninguno pero cuando se me ocurra será genial. Ya lo verás.-

-Yo prefiero no complicarme.-

-¿Y qué me dices de Lilith? Ella les pone motes de comida a sus Pokémon-

-Pero porque tendrá hambre cuando los captura-

-De hecho a Patata le encontré cuando era muy pequeñita. Estaba comiendo patatas cerca de la ruta 102 y entonces se me acercó como atraído por el olor. Le ofrecí y se quedó conmigo desde entonces.- Contó Lilith.

Los chicos parecían no haberla oído realmente porque seguían en su discursión de los motes. La chica se molestó y siguió mirando el mar pasando de ellos. Ya se veía Ciudad Portual en el horizonte cuando por fin dejaron el tema.

-¡Tierra a la vista, marineros! ¡Prepárense para desembarcar!-

El señor Arenque les dejó en la misma playa del lugar. Se despidieron del anciano mientras este se alejaba de la costa en su barco.

Ciudad Portual era enorme. Tenía una playa enorme que, con el buen tiempo, estaba llena de bañistas y jóvenes tomando el sol. Más allá podían ver lo que parecía un Mercado y a su lado un edificio enorme que parecían ser los Astilleros del lugar. Otros edificios notorios se hacían ver desde la lejanía pero estos se encontraban muy apartados como para reconocerlos. Avanzaron por la playa con cuidado de no llenarse los zapatos de arena. Más de una vez tuvieron que llevarse a Nealikh a rastras porque el pervertido se quedaba embobado con alguna que otra chica en bikini.

-¡Dejadme, es mi naturaleza! ¡Soy humano, por el amor de Arceus!- Repetía una y otra vez.- ¡Adios, cariño! ¡Te llamaré!

Llegaron a unas escaleras que comunicaban la playa con el resto de la ciudad y la subieron agradeciendo no encontrar más arena. Lilith quiso echar un vistazo al mercado cuando un gran número de gente salió corriendo del lugar, algunos incluso venían de la playa. Desconcertados los chicos miraron a todos lados.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿A dónde va toda esta gente?-

-¿No te has enterado? ¡Van a empezar los Concursos Pokémon! ¡Dicen que va a participar una superestrella!- Dijo una chica que oyó el comentario de Lilith.

Los tres se miraron y asintieron a la vez. Tomaron rumbo a la dirección en la que iba la gente para ver qué ocurría y quién era esa superestrella. Y si era una chica de buen ver, pensaba Nealikh.


	16. Chapter 16: Shroomish, concurso de durez

**DISCLAIRMER:** Este fanfic usa lugares, personajes, criaturas y está basado en el juego de Game Freak y Nintendo (Pokémon)

Son originales míos los personajes principales de esta historia.

 **Capítulo 16** : Shroomish, concurso de Dureza

El edificio donde se iba a celebrar el Concurso estaba a rebosar de personas. En su mayoría eran espectadores pero muchos entrenadores estaban allí haciendo cola para apuntarse en el mostrador que podían ver al fondo.

-¡Anda! De donde vengo también hay un edificio como este pero no atrae tanta gente como aquí. – Dijo Nealikh.

-¿Cómo va esto de los concursos, Nealikh?- Quiso saber Lilith, que miraba a todos lados en busca de algo que la guiara.

-Inscribes a un Pokémon y usas los ataques que conoce, si son de la misma categoría del concurso en el que estás pues te da más puntos que uno que no lo es.- Nealikh parecía un entendido en la materia.- Por ejemplo, Confusión de tu Ralts es de Ingenio. Pues puedes usarle en un concurso de Ingenio.

Lilith realmente se interesó en eso que dijo pero no tenía forma de saber de qué categoría eran los ataques de su Ralts por lo que lo miró en su Pokédex. Efectivamente ahí estaban. Sombra Vil y Confusión eran de Ingenio y Voz Cautivadora y Gruñido, de Dulzura. Podría participar en ambos concursos. Sin embargo leyó también unas notas interesantes que le hizo pensar una pequeña estrategia para cuando se encontrara participando.

-¿De verdad vais a participar en esto?- Dijo Deivix viendo las intenciones de sus compañeros.

¿Por qué no? Parece divertido.- Lilith parecía emocionada.

-Bueno, mucha suerte pues. Yo voy a ponerme con los espectadores.- Deivix al contrario parecía molesto por este alto en su viaje.

Para Deivix este concurso le parecía una pérdida de tiempo. Ahora podrían estar de camino a Ciudad Malvalona para retar al siguiente líder de gimnasio. Entonces recordó lo que dijo días atrás en el barco del Sr. Arenque. "No tengo intención de que viajemos juntos así que quítate esa idea infantil de la cabeza." Y ahí se encontraba, viajando con ellos. Después de lo sucedido en la cueva, aquellos hombres y todo lo demás la verdad es que ahora se sentía incapaz de abandonar a esos dos. Nealikh era muy bueno y Lilith demasiado inexperta. Sentía que debía estar con ellos.

Se sentó en las gradas para ver el lugar donde se celebraría el concurso. Era una plataforma con el símbolo representativo de los concursos y tenía una mesa donde se supone que se sentarían los jueces. La sala no tardó en llenarse de gente.

-¡Ahora daremos comienzo con los concursos de rango Principiante! ¡Porque siempre hay que darle una oportunidad a los nuevos!- Dijo una voz por megafonía.- ¡Empezaremos con el Concurso de Dureza!

La voz empezó a anunciar a los 4 participantes de la categoría de Dureza entre los que, para sorpresa de Deivix, se encontraba Nealikh con su Whismur. Los otros participantes llevaban un Machop, un Geodude y un Shroomish. Con la aparición de Machop el público vitoreó. Parecía que ese Machop era el favorito del rango Principiante y ya había ganado otros concursos. Deivix no evitó preguntarse por qué no usó a Nosepass pero supuso que Nealikh tendría sus razones.

La exhibición comenzó con Machop realizando un Golpe Kárate. Su entrenador lanzó unas tablas hacia su Pokémon y este las quebraba con sus manos. La actuación de Machop hizo al público vitorear entusiasmado. Geodude fue el siguiente que aprovechó la emoción del público para utilizar Magnitud. El temblor de la tierra hizo emocionar más a los espectadores y los jueces apuntaron ese hecho.

Ahora le tocaba a Shroomish. Su entrenador se colocó en posición para ayudarle a saltar. Shroomishaprovechó el impulso dado por él y cayó al suelo usando un Golpe Cabeza tan fuerte que Pelota, el Whismur de Nealikh, se alteró y comenzó un Alboroto. Su Alboroto causó que Geodude y Machop también se asustaran. Sin embargo Shroomish se mantuvo totalmente calmado.

-Lo tenía todo calculado.- Dijo el entrenador de este.

Deivix se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado y por la expresión de Nealikh, supo que él también lo había descubierto. Aquel entrenador había aprovechado la presencia de un Whismur, teniendo en cuenta lo asustadizos que son estos, para asustar a los demás Pokémon y así bajar sus puntuaciones.

Este contratiempo dejó a Nealikh como el más bajo en la puntuación de esa ronda pero estaba claro que no dejaría que volviera a pasar.

Comenzó la segunda ronda. Shroomish empezó primero por haber sido el que con mejor puntuación ha acabado. El público observaba muy atentos el siguiente movimiento. Su entrenador preparaba lo que parecía un muñeco Sustituto y Shroomish empezó a concentrarse. Un aura le rodeó, cargada de fuerza y determinación. Le salió un pequeño bulto de su cuerpo, el cual parecía usar de brazo, y asestó un puñetazo al muñeco, explotando este en el acto. Aquel Puño Certero hizo al público entrar en furor, otorgándole a este pequeño una de las puntuaciones más altas. Machop y Geodude parecían desanimados en sus exhibiciones, como si hubieran perdido la esperanza de ganar. Pero Nealikh no lo creía así.

Pelota, igual que cuando luchó contra Petra, concentró su fuerza en sus patitas y saltó muy alto. Entonces Nealikh se puso en posición. Parecía como si estuviera jugando al Volleyball y se colocara para hacer un toque de dedos el cual lo hizo para elevar aún más a su pequeño Pokémon. Este llegó lo suficientemente alto para empezar a caer en picado con gran fuerza. Sin embargo algo pasaba. Whismur no parecía querer caer en un lugar aleatorio del escenario. No, tenía como objetivo ese Shroomish.

El pequeño Pokémon planta no pudo evitar asustarse al ver que iba directo hacia él. Sin embargo intentaba mantener la calma y no perder la compostura como le había ordenado su entrenador. Él sabía que si le atacaba a su Pokémon lo descalificarían de inmediato porque no estaba permitido ya que esto no era un combate.

Entonces Whismur impactó… justo delante de Shroomish. No le había alcanzado el ataque sin embargo este del susto no pudo evitar lanzar esporas por su Efecto Espora. Whismur quedó paralizado en el acto pero consiguió moverse lo suficiente como para volver con su entrenador.

En las reglas se especificaba que no podían atacarse pero no decían nada de hacer que el otro Pokémon te ataque a ti y Nealikh aprovechó eso para echar del concurso a su mayor amenaza.


	17. Chapter 17: Milotic ¿Pero esto no era ni

**DISCLAIRMER:** Este fanfic usa lugares, personajes, criaturas y está basado en el juego de Game Freak y Nintendo (Pokémon)

Son originales míos los personajes principales de esta historia.

 **Capítulo 17** : Milotic, ¿Pero esto no era nivel Principiante?

El Concurso de Dureza terminó con la victoria de Nealikh. Los jueces aceptaron que usara un Antiparalizador en su Whismur para curar el estado alterado que le había dejado Shroomish y pudo continuar sin ninguna dificultad. Deivix hacía rato que había dejado de prestar atención al concurso cuando empezó el de Dulzura en el cuál participaba Lilith con su Ralts. Algo de ese concurso la inquietaba y es que había una chica que inspiraba un aura peligrosa. Lo más impactante de todo es que su Pokémon era un Milotic. Lo normal en niveles principiantes era ver Pokémon en su primera forma o de niveles bajos pero... ¿Un Milotic de tan alto nivel? Estaba claro que Lilith lo iba a tener realmente chungo para ganar.

El concurso empezó. Wingull y Zigzagoon hicieron sus exhibiciones. Lilith las veía interesada pero tenía clara su estrategia. Como era la última en actuar usaría Gruñido que estando la última le daría una buena puntuación. Se pondría la primera y entonces usaría Voz Cautivadora, que le daría aún más ventaja por ser la primera. Si, eso era lo que tenía pensado hasta que actuó ese Milotic. Se colocó en medio del escenario y lanzó una mirada tanto a jueces como espectadores que los dejó embelesados. Acto seguido dio un guiño que fue súper eficaz en el público. Aquel movimiento Atracción fue realmente impactante. Tanto que Ralts se encontraba demasiado inquieto.

-No te preocupes, Patata. Ese Milotic es peligroso pero aún podemos ganar.- Lilith intentaba animarlo cuando anunciaron que le tocaba a ella. -¡Vamos, confía en ti mismo!-

Ralts asintió y avanzó hacia delante. Miro a todo el público y sus pensamientos y sentimientos hacia ese Milotic hicieron que se pusiera nervioso. Negó varias veces con la cabeza y se preparó para lanzar Gruñido.

El Gruñido que lanzó fue débil y algo vacilante. Sin duda a la gente le pareció adorable pero ese nerviosismo hizo que bajara puntos ante los jueces. Volvió con su entrenadora algo apenado.

-Aún quedan varias rondas. A la siguiente debemos usar "eso". ¡Tenemos que asegurar el primer puesto!-

Lilith se veía muy confiada pero desde las gradas, Deivix y Nealikh observaban el desarrollo del concurso.

-No va a ganar ¿Verdad?- Comentaba Deivix al ver aquel Gruñido tan penoso.

-Lo tiene demasiado difícil... ¿Quién será la chica del Milotic?- Decía Nealikh con inquietud en su voz.

-¿No dijeron su nombre antes? Creo que no lo oí bien.-

-Si, dijeron que se llamaba...-

El grito de los jueces calló la voz de Nealikh durante un momento. Parecía que había ocurrido algo y cuando dirigieron la atención al concurso vieron que Patata había usado Sombra Vil y había empezado a jugar al Piedra, Papel y Tijeras con su sombra. A todos les pareció realmente adorable a pesar de haber usado un movimiento de Ingenio. Irónicamente fue muy ingenioso por parte de Lilith el ordenarle usar Sombra Vil porque, ignorando los puntos que había conseguido con eso, Sombra Vil hacía que la siguiente ronda actuara la primera si o si. La chica del Milotic pareció molesta, peinó su cabello naranja detrás de su oreja y se acercó a su Milotic para susurrarle algo.

La siguiente ronda comenzó con un nuevo griterío. La estrategia de usar Voz Cautivadora actuando la primera funcionó mejor de lo que creía porque además consiguió que el público entrara en furor. Esa actuación la tuvo que haber catapultado a la victoria de ese concurso y se sentía muy feliz por ello pero entonces...oyó un susurro que no le gustó nada. Cuando miró a su Pokémon ya era demasiado tarde. Milotic había usado Confidencia contra él y lo que le había contado hizo que este se perturbara de tal forma que los jueces tuvieron que bajarle la puntuación por no aguantar la compostura. Lilith no podía creerlo, ese Milotic era peligroso y estaba realmente preparado para un concurso. Exactamente para quitarse de en medio a los que más destacaran. El concurso terminó para Lilith en la primera actuación de la última ronda, cuando Milotic usó también Voz Cautivadora. Efectivamente tuvo un impacto arrasador en el público ya que ese Milotic había sido el favorito durante todo el concurso. Entonces Lilith no se lo pensó mucho y ordenó a Patata a usar Confusión. Milotic no esperaba ese movimiento por parte de Ralts y por un momento perdió la compostura. Los jueces se dieron cuenta de ello y su puntuación bajó irremediablemente.

El concurso de Dulzura acabó y Lilith estaba satisfecha de si misma. No había ganado pero había acabado en segundo puesto con muy poca diferencia de aquel Milotic. Había dado lo mejor de si misma y eso es lo importante.

-Otra vez será, Lilith. No en todos los concursos de principiantes hay tanto nivel. Por cierto... ¿No decían que iba a participar una superestrella o algo a...-

Nealikh fue interrumpido de nuevo por un griterío en una muchedumbre. Dedujeron que allí estaría la superestrella y se acercaron a mirar abriendose paso entre todas esas personas. Para sorpresa de Lilith allí se encontraba la misma chica del Milotic el cual la acompañaba en ese momento.

-Así que ella era la superestrella... con razón tenía ese nivel.- Dijo Lilith maravillada.

-¡Oh! ¡Ahí estás! -La chica se percató de la presencia de Lilith entre la multitud, agarró su mano y la atrajo hacia ella.- ¡Enhorabuena por tu segundo puesto! Eres la primera persona que me da tantos problemas en un torneo de nivel principiante ¿Cómo os llamáis tú y tu Ralts?

-L..Lilith- Dijo con una voz muy temblorosa por la atenta mirada de los fans de aquella chica.- Y este es Patata.

-¡Lilith y Patata, señores! No voy a olvidaros. Tienes un potencial interesante. ¡Ah! ¡No me he presentado! Soy Aqua y esta es Crystal. Encantadas de conoceros -


	18. Chapter 18: Larvitar, el inicio de una c

**DISCLAIRMER:** Este fanfic usa lugares, personajes, criaturas y está basado en el juego de Game Freak y Nintendo (Pokémon)

Son originales míos los personajes principales de esta historia.

 **Capítulo 18** :Larvitar, el inicio de una campeona.

El barco en el que viajaban la Campeona y sus Alto Mando ya hacía un día que había zarpado de Ciudad Porcelana y tenía como destino el puerto de Ciudad Canal, en Sinnoh. A Ryuko le seguía acompañando su Alto Mando de Kalos ya que el Alto Mando de Teselia se negaba a aceptarla como Campeona. Anís, sin embargo, si que fue con ellos.

-¡¿U..Una enfermedad?!-Gritó la chica.

-Si, no sabemos los síntomas exactos ni cuanto durará. Tampoco hemos encontrado ningún médico que pueda ayudarla.- Explicaba Malva.

-¿P...pe..pero es grave? ¿Podrá seguir luchando incluso en ese estado?-

-Esa chica tiene ahora mismo un plan, una ambición. Y estoy segura que ninguna enfermedad del mundo le va a impedir cumplirla.- Dijo Narciso, el cual observaba a la campeona que dormía plácidamente.

En ese mismo momento, en los sueños de Ryuko, se estaba proyectando un recuerdo importante para ella. Se veía a si misma en su ciudad natal, Endrino. Tenía 10 años y se encontraba junto a su Deino.

\- "Cuando forjes una verdadera amistad con este Deino serás digna de ser una Maestra de Dragones" - Ryuko parecía imitar la voz de una anciana.- Parece que es lo único que sabe decirme pero... ¿Cómo me hago amiga tuya?

Deino la miró sin comprender lo que decía y enseguida le desvió la mirada. Ryuko por su parte exhaló un fuerte suspiro cansada de tener a un Pokémon tan borde. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que en el horizonte se podía ver el majestuoso Monte Plateado y se le ocurrió que podría ir allí y practicar con su Deino. Se levantó, limpió el polvo de su trasero y miró a los lados. Se aseguró de que nadie la observaba para poder ir corriendo a aquel lugar.

Teoricamente estaba prohibido ir al Monte Plateado por los de la Liga Pokémon de allí pero ese día no había nadie que le impidiera el paso. A los pies de la montaña le parecía que era aún más alta. Se preguntaba cómo subiría cuando vislumbró una entrada a una cueva.

-¿Listo para entrar, Deino?- Dijo mirando a su dragón.

Este no parecía muy seguro de querer ver lo que había ahí dentro pero siguió a su entrenadora la cual había entrado sin siquiera esperar su respuesta. No habían entrado mucho cuando encontraron a su primer Pokémon salvaje. Un pequeño Larvitar que estaba royendo una roca. Ryuko no sabía bien cómo iban los combates Pokémon así que no sabía qué decirle a su Deino.

-Vamos a capturarlo ¿De acuerdo?-

Deino asintió y salió disparado a por su rival disparando Dragoaliento. Larvitar lo vio venir y ya lo había esquivado. Emitió un chirrido que hizo que Deino bajara la cabeza dolorido y aprovechó para golpearlo con un Cabeza Hierro. Ryuko gritó asustada. Entonces un pensamiento pasó rápido por su cabeza, buscó en su mochila y sacó de ella una Pokéball. Cuando miró hacia el combate Larvitar se encontraba escalando una pared, huyendo de ellos.

-¡Eh! ¡Vuelve aquí! ¡No puedes dejar mi primera captura a medias, maldito!- Ryuko se empezó a molestar de verdad.

Quería atrapar a ese Larvitar costase lo que le costase y no se le ocurrió otra cosa que escalar la misma pared de piedra que Larvitar había subido. Larvitar lo vio y golpeó la pared con su cabeza para hacer caer piedras que golpearan a la niña. Esta se cubrió pero algunas piedras le hicieron bastante daño. Deino observaba el espectáculo desde abajo sin intención de ayudarla hasta que oyó algo detrás de él.

El sonido de auxilio que emitió Deino fue suficiente para que Ryuko dejara de intentar escalar y se girara hacia su Pokémon. Un Onix había aparecido y estaba aprisionando a su compañero. Ryuko bajó de la pared y corrió hacia el enorme Pokémon de piedra.

-¡Deino! ¡Dragoaliento!-

Este obedeció atacando a Onix pero este no soltó en ningún momento al pequeño dragón. Ryuko parecía desesperada cuando, cayendo desde la pared, Larvitar impactó de cabeza contra el enorme cuerpo del enemigo. El daño supereficaz hizo que soltara a Deino y Ryuko lo atrapó, abrazándolo contra su pecho. Delante de ella estaba Larvitar, en posición de batalla y a la espera de órdenes de la niña. A Ryuko se le iluminó la mirada al verle tan decidido que, como llevada por un impuslo, empezó a darle órdenes. Onix se incorporaba pesadamente cuando vio a Larvitar ejecutar una danza que la niña conocía muy bien como Danza Dragón y cuando decidió atacar fue demasiado tarde pues el nuevo compañero de la niña asestó un Cabeza Hierro que lo debilitó completamente.

Larvitar volvió con la niña después de derrotar a su contrincante y esta le miró con agradecimiento en sus ojos. Entonces sacó la misma Pokéball con la que había intentado capturarle y se fijó que tenía una muesca seguramente causada por las avalanchas de piedras que le tiró antes ese mismo Pokémon.

-Decidido, te voy a capturar con esta Pokéball. No hay problema ¿no?-

Y dicho esto lanzó la Pokéball contra Larvitar. 1...2...3...Pokémon capturado. Ya había oscurecido cuando volvía a Ciudad Endrino. Una señora mayor se acercó a ella corriendo y con gesto de preocupación en el rostro.

-¡Pero bueno! ¿Dónde se supone que estabas? ¡Te he estado buscando toda la tarde!- Gritaba la mujer.

-Estaba practicando con Deino ¡Hemos capturado a un nuevo amigo!- Dijo la niña feliz, enseñando su Pokéball con Larvitar dentro.

La mujer no pudo evitar ver que ahora Deino caminaba orgulloso junto a la niña, como si su rostro dijera que había encontrado a una entrenadora digna de él. Cerró los ojos un momento para calmarse y entonces volvió a mirar a la niña sonriendo.

-Anda anda... no vuelvas a darme estos sustos. Anda ven, que hoy de postre hay tarrinas de natillas con sirope de chocolate.-

-Tarrinas...Sirope... creo que...-

Ryuko comenzó a abrir los ojos. Drácena y Malva se encontraban junto a ella seguramente velando su sueño teniendo en cuenta su condición actual.

-Vaya niña, parece que te ha bajado la fiebre y todo ¿Cómo te encuentras?- Dijo Drácena al ver como la Campeona se incorporaba en la cama.

-Estoy bien, Drácena, no te preocupes por mi.-

Después de decir esto sacó de su mochila una Pokéball con una muesca en la parte de arriba y la acarició con dulzura.

-Tarrinas, prepárate. Nuestra siguiente rival puede que nos de más problemas que la anterior pero venceremos, confío en ti como tu confiaste en mi aquella vez.-


	19. Chapter 19: Kirlia, se presenta un nuevo

**DISCLAIRMER:** Este fanfic usa lugares, personajes, criaturas y está basado en el juego de Game Freak y Nintendo (Pokémon)

Son originales míos los personajes principales de esta historia.

 **Capítulo 19** : Kirlia, se presenta un nuevo desafío.

Los concursos terminaron y las calles de Portual volvieron a estar calmadas. Ya sin nada que hacer allí decidieron continuar su camino hacia la siguiente ciudad acompañados de Aqua, la cuál tenía asuntos pendientes en Malvalona. Ya veían la ciudad cuando unos sonidos distrajeron su atención.

Aquello parecía una batalla campal. Por un lado estaban los hombres que atacaron en la cueva Granito y por otro unos entrenadores de tipo eléctrico usando Magnetons, Manectrics y otros más. Luchaban para impedir el paso de esos hombres a una cueva que tenían detrás.

-¡Ah! ¡Llego a tiempo, menos mal! - Dijo Aqua al ver la escena y enseguida se lanzó al agua que dividía la zona en la que se encontraban ellos y la de la batalla. Liberó a su Milotic y navegó sobre ella a una velocidad increíble.

Pudieron ver cómo Aqua liberaba a otro Pokémon de tipo agua. Un Sharpedo que, junto a un gran resplandor, cambió de forma. Tenía más cicatrices y parecía mucho más feroz que antes.

-¡¿Qué ha sido eso?!- Gritó Lilith al ver la nueva forma de Sharpedo.

-¡Yo ví algo sobre eso!- Dijo Nealikh. -Se llama Megaevolución. Es una forma nueva que potencia a un Pokémon y se dice que se necesita unas piedras para hacer eso posible.

-Vaya...-Inmediatamente dirigió la mirada a su pequeño Ralts, el cual le devolvió la mirada. -¿Podrás llegar tú a Megaevolucionar?

Su conversación atrajo la atención de uno de los hombres con mala pinta. El Gourgeist que luchaba contra un Magneton derrotó a su rival y su entrenador lo dirigió hacia los chavales. Antes de que pudieran sacar a sus Pokémon; Patata, que ya estaba fuera, fue al ataque el primero.

-¡Patata! ¡Es tipo fantasma, haz Sombra Vil!- Gritó su entrenadora.

Ralts obedeció, pero su rival imitó su movimiento golpeándolo él primero. El pequeño Pokémon salió mucho peor parado que el otro y Lilith fue corriendo a su encuentro. Gourgeist aprovechó que bajaba la guardia para lanzar un Bola Sombra contra Pokémon y Entrenadora pero el ataque fue bloqueado y desviado por el Mawile de Deivix.

-¡No te distraigas en un combate, maldita sea!- Gritó este, visiblemente cabreado.

Lilith asintió, le dio una poción a Patata y este volvió a la carga con otro Sombra Vil. Gourgeist caía al suelo pero no estaba derrotado aún. Un Bola Sombra impactaba sobre el Pokémon de la chica, volviendo a acabar este apunto de caer debilitado. La chica volvía a ir a por él para darle una poción pero este se la rechazó. Se levantó, muy herido, y volvió a lanzarse a por Gourgeist. El Pokémon calabaza respondió a su ataque con un nuevo Sombra Vil pero un brillo lo cegó por un instante y en lugar de Ralts ya no había nada. Gourgeist miró a los lados sin saber dónde estaba su rival cuando un ataque le llegó por la espalda, debilitándolo del todo. Lo que había tumbado a Gourgeist era un Kirlia, la forma evolucionada de Ralts. Patata acababa de evolucionar. El hombre, sin embargo, no se dio por vencido. Sacaba otra Pokéball para sacar su siguiente Pokémon pero no llegó a liberarlo porque un Scrafty golpeó su mano, haciendo que la Pokéball se cayera al suelo.

-¡Rápido, id a la ciudad y refugíaos allí! ¡Nos reuniremos en el Centro Pokémon!- Dijo el entrenador del Scrafty.

Obedecieron y corrieron a la ciudad pero Lilith no evitó fijarse en ese entrenador. Iba con una bata blanca y tenía el pelo negro y largo. Sus facciones duras le hacían ver que era alguien con bastante experiencia en lo que combates se refiere. Cualquiera diría que estaba al nivel de un Líder de Gimnasio o más.

-¡Uff! Menos mal que ha llegado ese tío que si no...- Dijo Deivix mientras corrían.

-¡Que va! Lilith tenía la situación bien controlada ¿Verdad?- Dijo Nealikh, casi riéndose.

-N..no sé... estaba nerviosa... -Miró a su Pokémon después de decir eso y le sonrió a su nuevo Kirlia.

Ahora su compañero se había hecho más fuerte y sentía que su sueño de retar a la Dama de las Arenas se acercaba poco a poco.


	20. Chapter 20: Magneton: la identidad del e

**DISCLAIRMER:** Este fanfic usa lugares, personajes, criaturas y está basado en el juego de Game Freak y Nintendo (Pokémon)

Son originales míos los personajes principales de esta historia.

 **Capítulo 20** : Magneton, la identidad del enemigo.

El sonido de la batalla cesó momentáneamente y toda la gente refugiada en el centro pokémon comenzaba a calmarse. Aún no sabían qué había sucedido así que nadie se atrevía a salir hasta que, momentos después, entró en el lugar el hombre de la bata blanca.

-Hemos logrado contener al enemigo así que pueden volver todos a sus casas. Sin embargo manténganse alerta por favor. No sabemos si aún queda suelto alguno de ellos. Muchas gracias por su colaboración-

Mientras todos salían, el hombre interceptó a los tres chicos y les indicó que le siguieran. Estos se mostraron algo vacilantes pero se mostraron de acuerdo y le siguieron a uno de los apartamentos de Malvalona Hills en el que se encontraban Aqua y otro hombre, el cual iba encapuchado con una sudadera negra.

-¿No decías que solo ibas a traer a la chica? ¿Qué hacen los otros dos aquí?- Dijo el hombre.

-Viajan los tres juntos, no creo que quieran volver a perder de vista a la chica después de lo que pasó en la Cueva Granito así que decidí traerlos a todos.-

Nealikh asentía de acuerdo a la afirmación del otro hombre pero enseguida se dio cuenta de la situación en la que estaba y fue el primero en hablar.

-¿Quiénes sois y qué hacemos aquí?-

-No te impacientes, joven. Os he traído aquí para aclararos unas cuantas cosas ya que os habéis visto envueltos dos veces en los problemas que causa el Team Haunters.-

-Antes de eso, podrías aclararnos vuestras identidades ¿No te parece?- decía Nealikh, visiblemente en guardia.

-Creo que tienes razón- Dijo riéndose- Verás, comos un grupo de entrenadores que, debido a nuestras habilidades en conjunto, tenemos el objetivo de detener al Team Haunters. Él es Leoxas, ya conocéis a Aqua y a mi podéis llamarme G.-

-¿Y quiénes son exactamente esos del Team Haunters?- Preguntó Deivix, bastante interesado en el tema.

-Son un grupo terrorista liderados por una mujer obsesionada con los Pokémon de tipo fantasma. No sabemos su objetivo exacto pero tenemos la teoría de que buscan al Pokémon legendario Hoopa. Hasta ahora no habían causado ningún mal que afectara tan directamente a la vida Pokémon y humana pero desde que empezaron a capturar a Pokémon Fantasma singulares ya no les importa nada y nos hace pensar que están cada vez más cerca de su objetivo.- explicó Aqua.

-Ya fallaron en capturar al Sableye que ahora posee esta chica y ahora se encuentran en Malvalona porque les ha llegado la información de que en Malvalanova hay un Rotom. Así que ahora tenemos que buscar a ese Rotom y protegerlo de cuales sean los planes de esta gente.- dijo Leoxas.

-El caso es que os he traído aquí para que podáis colaborar en esta misión y, sobre todo, para que esta chica aprenda a sacarle el potencial a ese Sableye que posee.- Dijo G, señalando a Lilith.

-¿Qué tiene de especial mi Menta?- Lilith sacó la Pokéball donde lo guardaba y lo miró.

-¿Recuerdas que cuando le ayudaste llevaba algo en sus manos? Libéralo- G esperó a que la chica obedeciera y cuando el Pokémon salió, este le abrió la mano cogiendo lo que tenía y se lo mostró a Lilith. -Esto es una Megapiedra, concretamente una Sableynita. Sirve para que este pequeño megaevolucione y adopte una forma más fuerte. Pero por si solo no lo hará, necesita de tu convicción en el combate y un lazo fuerte de amistad entre vosotros además de un Mega aro como este.-

Lilith cogió el Mega aro y se fijó en la pequeña piedra incrustada en él. Era ligeramente parecida a la Sableynita que ahora tenía ella en su mano solo que la piedra del Mega aro parecía brillar en un sin fin de colores mientras que la Sableynita solo brillaba en colores que se asemejaban a Sableye.

-¿No tienes otros de esos para nosotros?- Preguntó Nealikh, al cual la idea de megaevolucionar le atraía bastante.

-No, lo siento. En un principio solo íbamos a contar con ella pero ahora que conocéis todos la historia ¿Quién de vosotros está dispuesto a participar en esta misión?-

Los tres chicos confirmaron gritando y alzando sus puños. Deivix tenía ganas de desafiar al Team Haunters, quería ver si eran fuertes y después de eso, superarles. Lo encontraba un desafío interesante. Nealikh por otra parte se había interesado enormemente en el tema de la megaevolución y si este Team Haunters ya había intentado capturar a un Sableye con Megapiedra ¿Quién le dice a él que no tengan otros pokémon con sus respectivas Megapiedras? y Lilith se sentía obligada a participar, ese hombre le había dado la posibilidad de aumentar el poder de su Sableye y no solo eso, si no también de poder Megaevolucionar en un futuro a Patata. Ese favor le hace pensar que debe participar para agradacerle la ayuda.

-Me gusta vuestra convicción, chicos. Pero entrar en Malvalanova no os va a resultar sencillo- Dijo una voz desde el fondo de la habitación seguida de una simpática carcajada.

De donde se oyó su voz apareció Erico, líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Malvalona. Al parecer había estado ahí escondido escuchando y esperando su momento para aparecer.

-Tiene razón, no todo el mundo puede entrar en Malvalanova sin ser aceptados antes por su guardián el señor Erico. Tendréis que ser evaluados por él como entrenadores si queréis participar.- Explicó Aqua, la idea de verles pelear le hacía despertar un brillo de ilusión en sus ojos.

-Bien ¿Quién será el primero?- Dijo mirando a los chicos, evaluándolos con la mirada.

Lilith se adelantó con Menta en brazos indicando que empezaría ella. Erico asintió y con una carcajada salió de la habitación con Lilith detrás de él. Entraron en el gimnasio el cual estaba listo ya para un combate. Estaba decorado con grandes bobinas eléctricas que lanzaban descargas de vez en cuando. Se notaba por el ambiente que la especialidad de ese gimnasio era el tipo eléctrico.

-Bueno chica, espero que seas todo un desafío.- Dijo liberando a su primer Pokémon.

Magneton hizo su aparición redirigiendo la electricidad de las bobinas hacia sus imanes para recargarse de energía eléctrica. Lilith le hizo una señal a Menta, el cuál ya estaba fuera, para que se adelantara al combate. Ambos Pokémon se miraban desafiantes. El primer ataque lo efectuó Magneton disparando la energía cargada como un potente Rayo. Sableye no tuvo problemas en equivarlo con su movimiento Golpe Bajo y golpear a su rival.

Lilith observaba los movimientos de su Pokémon. Era la primera vez que luchaba con Sableye en un combate de gimnasio y no había tenido tiempo de practicar lo suficiente así que iba a usar ese combate para fortalecer su vínculo. Solo esperaba que las cosas no se torcieran.


	21. Chapter 21: Magnezone, chispas de la bat

**DISCLAIRMER:** Este fanfic usa lugares, personajes, criaturas y está basado en el juego de Game Freak y Nintendo (Pokémon)

Son originales míos los personajes principales de esta historia.

 **Capítulo 21** : Magnezone, chispas de la batalla.

El sonido de la batalla entre Erico y Lilith se podía oir desde fuera del gimnasio y resonaba con fuerza en su interior. Menta, el Sableye de Lilith, tenía visibles quemaduras del Rayo que acababa de recibir de Magneton. La estrategía de esquivar con Golpe Bajo empezó a fallar a la segunda vez que la intentó, como si Erico hubiera aprendido sus patrones de movimiento y ahora los usaba en su contra. La niña ahora debía pensar una nueva estrategia. Erico volvió a dar la orden y Magneton atacó a Sableye.

-¡Menta, esquívalo con Golpe Bajo!- Gritó la niña, a pesar de que sabía lo que iba a ocurrir.

Efectivamente, el Rayo golpeó a Sableye y le impidió realizar su ataque. Entonces una idea se le vino a la mente y le echó un rápido vistazo a su Pokédex. Allí estaba la respuesta. La mirada de Lilith cambió y con una sonrisa ordenó a su Sableye sus siguientes movimientos.

-¡Menta, Rayo Confuso y después Fuego Fatuo!-

La velocidad de Sableye al oir esos ataques superó visiblemente a la de Magneton. Primero le impactó el Rayo Confuso desequilibrando a su rival y después el Fuego Fatuo. Aun así Magneton intentó realizar un ataque pero la confusión hizo que se sobrecargara demasiado, causandose daño a si mismo además del que le causan las quemaduras del Fuego Fatuo. Magneton estaba en las últimas y la chica lo sabía. Sableye usó Recuperación para curar el daño y remató a Magneton con Golpe Bajo.

-¡Muy bien, niña! Ese Sableye tiene Bromista y has sabido aprovecharlo bien pero... aún no has megaevolucionado. ¡Electrode, te toca!- Erico mandó a su siguiente Pokémon al combate.

Electrode salió de la Pokéball alzándose imponente y chispeante. Al igual que su compañero, Electrode usó las bobinas el gimnasio para recargarse de energía y potenciar sus ataques. Sableye se preparó para esquivarlo con Golpe Bajo pero Electrode sorprendió con su movimiento. Toda la sala se llenó de una explosión de energía eléctrica que alcanzó a Sableye sin poder hacer nada.

-¡No, Menta!- Lilith se acercó a su derrotado Pokémon cuando toda la electricidad volvió a Electrode.

Menta ya no estaba en condiciones de luchar. Le devolvió a su Pokéball y sacó a su siguiente Pokémon. Patata salió al combate. A Lilith le hubiera gustado sacar a Meloncito pero contra tipo eléctrico habría sido un suicidio. Prefería sacar lo segundo mejor que tenía.

-Has perdido a la mejor baza que tenías para ganar este enfrentamiento ¿Aguantará tu Kirlia el Chispazo de mi Electrode?-

Electrode volvió a cargar energía pero Patata se adelantó con Sombra Vil y le golpeó desviándolo del rango de las bobinas eléctricas. Chispazo se disparó de nuevo por todos lados pero Kirlia fue lo suficientemente rápido para evadirlo. Su rival no parecía muy contento con el resultado y, sin cargar energía, atacó a Patata con Rapidez. Patata resistió los ataques con dificultad, acabó visiblemente herido pero en condiciones de luchar. Electrode parecía preparado para otro ataque Rapidez pero Patata repitió su Sombra Vil para impedírselo como con Chispazo. O eso creía.

Electrode comenzó a brillar y generó una Explosión. Cuando la nube de polvo se disipó ambos Pokémon estaban en un cráter muy heridos. Lilith retuvo sus ganas de llorar al ver a su compañero tan herido y lo devolvió a la Pokéball. Erico sacó a su siguiente Pokémon, un Magnezone.

-Solo te queda un Pokémon y ya puede ser tan fuerte como tu Sableye si quieres derrotar a Magnezone, niña.- Erico hablaba con un tono de decepción. Hacía rato que había dejado de reir.

-No... No es tan fuerte como Menta..- La niña cogió una Pokéball y liberó su interior.- Es Menta.-

Sableye volvió al combate totalmente recuperado del daño. Lilith había aprovechado el combate de Patata contra Electrode para curar a Menta y prepararlo para su siguiente combate pues, como había dicho Erico, era su única baza para ganar este duelo.

-Menta, no sé cuanto más durará este combate pero necesito que saquemos todo nuestro potencial. ¡Necesito que Megaevoluciones!- La chica pulsó la piedra de su Mega Aro cerrando los ojos.

Cuando los abrió no ocurrió nada, Sableye la seguía mirando con una mueca de tristeza en su rostro. Magnezone se cansó de esperar y atacó sin cuartel. Los Rayos caían a diestro y siniestro rodeando al Pokémon Fantasma sin dejarle escapar y entonces un poderoso Trueno cayó sobre él. Sableye recuperó sus heridas con Recuperación pero no sabía que hacer ya que la niña seguía intentando que megaevolucionara. Entonces Lilith pensó en la primera vez que vió a Sableye, el cómo le protegío de los malhechores del Team Haunters, de su encuentro con la mujer que parecía la líder y de cómo la acompañó hasta ese combate en el que estaban. Lo último en lo que pensó fue en Patata herido en aquél cráter que adornaba el centro del Gimnasio ahora y Menta era su única forma de demostrar que el sacrificio de Kirlia no fue en vano. Estos pensamientos y sentimientos viajaron a través de su mano y llegaron a la piedra que estaba tocando, hacíendola brillar de una forma antinatural. El brillo que bañó la sala cegó por un momento a los presentes. Magnezone volvió a impacientarse y atacó a Sableye pero su Rayo fue desviado por una superficie de cristal. Una gran gema protegía ahora a Sableye el cuál poseía una nueva forma. No era muy diferente de su forma anterior pero era notablemente más fuerte y sostenía en sus brazos la gran gema de cristal que le protegía a modo de escudo. Magnezone lanzaba ataques sin cuartel pero todos se quedaban bloqueados por esa gema. Detrás de la gema, Sableye aprovechó para lanzar de nuevo Rayo Confuso y Fuego Fatuo. No los lanzó a la misma velocidad que antes y tuvo que hacerlo entre ataques de Magnezone por lo que tuvo que hacer varios intentos haciéndose ver como un tiroteo de ataques con una cobertura de por medio. Los ataques de Sableye acertaron y Magnezone cesó su intento de derrotarle. Un brillo de malicia pasó por los ojos adiamantados de Sableye y sujetó su gema escudo a modo de arma usándola para golpear a Magnezone repetidas veces. Lilith ya podía ver la victoria hasta que Magnezone volvió en si y usó la energía de las bobinas para cargar un nuevo ataque. Lilith temió un nuevo Chispazo y quiso ordenar a Sableye que se cubriera pero no le dio tiempo. Sableye usó por si mismo Golpe Bajo y remató a Magnezone con su gema.

El combate había terminado y Lilith había salido victoriosa. Menta volvió a su forma normal, la chica le devolvió a su Pokéball y se acercó al Líder de gimnasio.

-¡Vaya vaya con ese Sableye tuyo! ¿Qué te ha parecido la nueva forma de tu compañero? Fuerte ¿eh?- Dijo Erico soltando una carcajada- Has ganado la medalla Dinamo y el derecho a entrar en Malvalanova para ayuda sus amigos a parar los planes del Team Haunters.

Lilith cogió la medalla con lágrimas en sus ojos. Sin duda había sido un combate muy duro y si no llega a ser por la Megaevolución de Sableye ese combate no lo habría ganado jamás. Se disponía a salir cuando Aqua entró corriendo al gimnasio con gesto de preocupación.

-¡Erico, ha llegado! ¡Dicen que han visto a esa mujer en Malvalanova!- Aqua casi gritaba- Tengo que llevarme a Lilith a Malvalanova.

-Sin problemas, niña. Ha ganado el combate pero no voy a poder permitir que los otros chicos vayan con vosotros.-

-¿Por qué no? Ellos son tan buenos entrenadores como yo...- A Lilith le entristeció no poder ir con Nealikh y Deivix a pesar de haber dicho que irían juntos.

-No han superado aún el combate y no voy a arriesgarme a enviar chavales a una misión tan peligrosa a ciegas. Lo siento, niña. Deben ganarme primero.

-¡Vamos Lilith, G nos está esperando!- Aqua agarró a la niña de la manga y la sacó del gimnasio.

-¿Pero quién ha llegado? ¿La mujer de la cueva Granito?-

-Si, es Caribdis, la líder del Team Haunters y si está aqui no puede significar nada bueno...-

El recuerdo de esa mujer en la cueva volvió a invadir a la niña, recordando su cara rodeada de un aura oscura simbolizando el mal que representaba esa mujer. Ella y su Banette. Iba a volver a verlos y, seguramente, tendría que luchar.


	22. Chapter 22: Rotom, un héroe debe tomar l

**DISCLAIRMER:** Este fanfic usa lugares, personajes, criaturas y está basado en el juego de Game Freak y Nintendo (Pokémon)

Son originales míos los personajes principales de esta historia.

 **Capítulo 22** : Rotom, todo héroe debe tomar la decisión correcta.

La entrada a Malvalanova se encontraba al final del mismo lago donde Lilith vio a Aqua luchar contra los del Team Haunters. Unos hombres vestidos como peones de obras se encontraban en el suelo y las puertas al lugar aparentemente dinamitadas. Aqua fue corriendo hacia uno de ellos y lo agitó hasta que reaccionó moviendo los brazos indicando que parara.

-Ella.. ha llegado. G ya está dentro. Tened...tened cuidado, es fuerte.- Dijo el técnico antes de volver a desmayarse.

-Gracias... Lilith, si te enfrentas a Caribdis ten mucho cuidado. Ya has visto lo que le hace a la gente que pierde contra ella.- Dijo Aqua mientras intentaba incorporar al hombre.- Sigue adelante, yo llevaré a estos al centro Pokémon.

Lilith asintió y no dudó en atravesar el umbral de entrada. Bajó una larga escalera hasta encontrarse en un lugar ruidoso con muchas máquinas. Ya tenía entendido de que Malvalanova era lo que generaba la electricidad de Malvalona y sin duda era tan grande como se había imaginado lo cuál la preocupó más porque no sabía si se encontraría primero con G, con Rotom o con Caribdis. Sin pensárselo demasiado sacó a sus Pokémon de sus Pokéballs. Patata, Menta y Meloncito la miraron como si esperaran órdenes. Patata y Menta ya estaban recuperados del combate contra Erico gracias a Aqua así que podrían luchar sin problemas. Ahora que estaba rodeada de sus tres Pokémon ya se sentía más segura. Les sonrió y señaló hacia delante, indicando el camino que iban a seguir para encontrar a Rotom.

Por otro lado, G tenía de frente a una mujer con un largo vestido gris decorado con telarañas negras. Su oscuro pelo de tonos morados ocultaban la expresión de su rostro lo suficiente solo para dejar ver un ojo.

-Te has cambiado de vestido para la ocasión ¿Eh, Caribdis?- Dijo G, sacando una Pokéball y preparándose para liberar a su Pokémon.

-Imaginé que estarías por aqui y tenía que ponerme mona para la ocasión.- Dijo Caribdis soltando una elegante carcajada.

-¿Vas a decirme cuál es tu objetivo o vas a volver a huir como la última vez?- G la miraba fijamente, esperando que su comentario tuviera el efecto esperado.

-No, esta vez no huiré. Aún no he terminado lo que tengo que hacer aqui pero si me estás pidiendo un baile estoy dispuesta a aceptarlo- Dijo guiñando el ojo que dejaba ver.

Ambas Pokéballs salieron volando a la vez y liberaron sus respectivos contenidos. Dedenne contra Dusclops y con las órdenes de sus entrenadores empezó el combate.

Lilith, ajena a todo esto, seguía buscando al Rotom. A pesar de ser un lugar industrializado se había convertido en el hogar de Pokémon eléctricos como Magnemites y Voltorbs y eso dificultó un poco su camino pero Lilith recordó una frase que Deivix le repitió una vez, en su camino hacia Malvalona. "No veas a los Pokémon salvajes como obstáculos si no como un entrenamiento y úsalos para mejorar" Gracias a ese consejo pudo entrenar a Patata hasta el punto de evolucionar contra aquél Gourgeist.

La niña siguió avanzando hasta que su cuerpo empezó a hacerse pesado. Cuanto más rápido intentaba ir más despacio iba. Estaba asustada y confundida hasta que vio a Meloncito y a Menta caminando mucho más rápidos que Patata y ella. Tenía entendido que Sableye y Marill eran Pokémon lentos pero había algo en el ambiente que les había hecho más rápidos y eso le dio la idea de caminar cada vez más lento. Su idea salió como esperaba, cuanto más lento caminaba más rápido avanzaba. Lo que se encontró más adelante fue una enorme sala con lo que parecía un enorme motor, lo que hacía que gran parte de las máquinas del lugar funcionasen, y con él, a Rotom.

El pequeño Pokémon hecho de plasma estaba vagando por el sitio muy feliz como quien pasea por su casa pero se alertó al ver a la chica y sus Pokémon por lo que se puso en guardia lanzando pequeñas descargas.

-¡No! Espera, no quiero hacerte daño. Soy Lilith y estos son Patata, Menta y Meloncito. ¿Eres Rotom?- Dijo Lilith de forma agradable.

Pero su amabilidad no influyó para nada en el Pokémon, algo lo tenía muy alterado y no era solo la presencia de la chica. Lilith empezó a pensar y se dio cuenta. Aquella sensación rara, lo que hacía que tuviera que ir despacio para avanzar rápido. Esa extraña atmosfera que inundaba el lugar era producto del ataque de un Pokémon. Alguien debía de estar luchando... y solo se le ocurrió en las dos personas que se suponían que debían estar ahí abajo.

Como invocado por el pensamiento de la niña, un Golurk sujeto por un Garchomp atravesó la pared cayendo entre la niña y el Pokémon plasma. Los Pokémon forcejearon un momento hasta que uno de los puños de Golurk se llenó de escarcha y golpeó a Garchomp haciendo que se debilitara casi al instante. Por el agujero que habían creado los Pokémon apareció una mujer que Lilith pudo reconocer al momento. Era Caribdis.

-¡Vaya vaya! ¡Qué tenemos aqui! Dos Pokémon que quiero en una misma sala y una niña entrometida ¡Qué tarde tan entretenida! ¿Verdad, G?- Dijo Caribdis mirando hacia el agujero por el cuál entró G devolviendo a su Garchomp a la Pokéball.

-Nuestro combate aún no ha terminado, Caribdis. Deja en paz a esa chica.- G estaba visiblemente molesto y Lilith no pudo evitar pensar que iba perdiendo ese combate.

Rotom, alterado por la escena que acababa de suceder se fundió con el motor del lugar. Caribdis y G miraron asustados a lo que acababa de hacer el Pokémon. Lilith no comprendía que acababa de pasar hasta que todo el suelo empezó a temblar. Una especie de capa de plasma rodeó al motor haciendo aparecer dos grandes ojos similares a los de Rotom.

-¡Lilith, debes salir de aqui ahora! ¡Ahora Rotom es más peligroso que nunca y con esta mujer aqui va a ser un peligro recuperarlo!-

-¡No! He luchado contra Erico y he practicado la megaevolución para la peor situación posible y no voy a abandonar. ¡Yo confío en mis Pokémon!- Gritó Lilith megaevolucionando a Sableye.

-¿Megaevolución dices?- Caribdis soltó una nueva carcajada que sonaba más a la de una perturbada.- Banette, enseñale a esa niña lo que es una Megaevolución de verdad.

Caribdis lanzó una Pokéball liberando a Banette el cuál megaevolucionó nada más salir. Ahora Caribdis tenía a Golurk y Mega Banette mientras que Lilith tenía a sus tres Pokémon y el siguiente que sacara G. Luego estaba Rotom fundido con Malvalanova y dispuesto a eliminar a las amenazas. Si querían el peor escenario posible, lo habían encontrado.

-Muy bien Lilith, un héroe debe tomar la elección correcta. Espero que la tuya no nos lleve a la tumba.


	23. Chapter 23: Garchomp, duelo en la Column

**DISCLAIRMER:** Este fanfic usa lugares, personajes, criaturas y está basado en el juego de Game Freak y Nintendo (Pokémon)

Son originales míos los personajes principales de esta historia.

 **Capítulo 23** : Garchomp, duelo en la Columna Lanza.

La Columna Lanza, el pico más alto del Monte Corona, era el lugar estimado por la campeona Cintia de Sinnoh. Ryuko se encontraba allí en medio del lugar, frente a frente con Cintia. El lugar estaba destrozado como si se hubiera librado una batalla allí recientemente.

\- Me resulta extraño que nuestro duelo sea en este lugar y no en la liga Pokémon. ¿Dónde está tu Alto Mando?- Dijo Ryuko, más atenta al lugar que las rodeaba que a su rival.

-He decidido que este sea un duelo Campeona vs Campeona por el título. Hacerte combatir contra mi Alto Mando sería innecesario.-

-Eso significa que si pierdo debo cederte mis títulos...-

-Exacto-

Y dicho esto útlimo, Cintia liberó a su Garchomp que enseguida se abalanzó sobre Ryuko. Esta, en un acto reflejo, liberó a Tyranitar el cual paró el golpe con su mano, resopló y apartó a Garchomp de un cabezazo a la vez que liberaba su Chorro Arena. Ambos no se verían afectados realmente por la tormenta de arena que ahora azotaba su lugar de batalla y eso Ryuko lo sabía. Garchomp se movió primero bajo la orden de Cintia y generó un potente terremoto que, en circunstancias normales habrían acabado con un Tyranitar de un solo golpe pero Tarrinas lo aguantó, manteniendose firme en la batalla. Entonces su megaevolución se llevó a cabo y, en medio del brillo generado por esta, Tarrinas se lanzó al ataque con un Puño Hielo que impactó con fuerza en el morro de Garchomp. La Piel Tosca de Garchomp hizo que tuviera que apartar el puño dolorido. Aprovechando esta situación, el Pokémon dragón volvió al ataque esta vez usando Garra Dragón. Tyranitar se protegía como podía de sus ataques pero sus heridas empezaban a pesarle.

Ryuko veía el combate preocupada. No esperaba que Tarrinas fuera a salir tan herido en el primer encuentro y ahora se culpaba de haberle sacado el primero. Cintia notó la preocupación de su rival y ordenó a Garchomp que atacara con más fuerza. Entonces Ryuko lo vió claro.

-¡Tarrinas, Puño Hielo!-

Y obedeciendo a la orden, golpeó de nuevo a Garchomp con tanta fuerza que salió despedido hasta uno de los laterales de las ruinas a unos pasos de caer por la ladera. La tormenta arena empezó a despejarse y Tarrinas seguía en pie pero respiraba con dificultad, sin embargo había salido victorioso de ese encuentro.

-La fuerza de la Megaevolución es impresionante, sin lugar a dudas. Pero aún me quedan Pokémon con los que luchar-

Cintia liberó a un Lucario que rugió desafiante hacia la otra entrenadora. Ryuko devolvió a su Tyranitar a la Pokéball y liberó a Crobat. Crobat observó la situación y se acercó a su entrenadora buscando caricias. La Campeona negó con la cabeza y señaló al Lucario rival.

-Filete, sé que eres muy cariñoso. Si me ayudas a derrotar a Cintia te prometo darte unos Pokelitos después.-

Filete se mostró de acuerdo con eso y se dirigió contra Lucario a una velocidad vertiginosa. Nisiquiera Cintia pudo reaccionar con ninguna orden al ver a la velocidad a la que ese Crobat había golpeado a Lucario.

-¡Lucario, no dejes que te intimide su velocidad! ¡Avalancha!-

El Pokémon agarró grandes escombros de las ruinas y los lanzó hacia el cielo con sus golpes haciendolos caer como si fueran una avalancha sobre su rival. Crobat esquivaba buscando el momento oportuno en el que pudiera golpear a Lucario pero su ataque no parecía cesar y era muy dificil acercarse.

-¿Entonces has estado usando este lugar de entrenamiento para este mismo combate?- Preguntó Ryuko, admirando con la mirada la soltura con la que se movía Lucario, como si conociera el lugar.

-Desde que derrotaste a Iris sabía que tarde o temprano acabarías pasando por aqui. No me esperaba que fuera tan pronto pero me ha dado el suficiente tiempo para encontrar la clave para derrotarte aqui y ahora y así terminar con cualquiera que sea ese plan tuyo.-

Lucario cayó debilitado por el ataque de Crobat, el cuál había encontrado una abertura en su ataque y aprovechó su velocidad para impactar. Entonces Cintia agarró una nueva Pokéball, la cuál miró con esperanzas y la lanzó al aire liberando a la bestia que contenía su interior.

Una enorme criatura se elevó sobre ellas. Se posicionaba sobre dos patas blancas de enormes pezuñas. Su cola, blanca con líneas rosadas, agitaba el aire de su alredeor. Más líneas rosadas le subían por su torso hasta sus brazos los cuales tenía adornados con una gema en cada uno. Alzando sus alas de plumas rectangulares rugió al cielo con un legendario y poderoso rugido que agitó el mismo espacio en el que se encontraban.

-Esta es la verdadera razón de mi entrenamiento en este lugar. Esta es la clave para derrotarte. Aquél que en su día luchó contra Dialga y causó una brecha espaciotemporal que casi destruye todo Sinnoh. ¡Adelante, Palkia!-


	24. Chapter 24: Mega-Sableye, el inminente d

**DISCLAIMER:** Este fanfic usa lugares, personajes, criaturas y está basado en el juego de Game Freak y Nintendo (Pokémon)

Son originales míos los personajes principales de esta historia.

 **Capítulo 24** **:** Mega-Sableye, El inminente destino.

El combate lo inició G al liberar a Serperior de su Pokéball. Los primeros en actuar fueron Golurk y Mega-Banette que usaron la acción de su rival como señal para atacar. Ambos Pokémon atacaron a la vez al Mega-Sableye de Lilith y la chica reaccionó con rapidez.

-¡Menta, usa Golpe Bajo!- Gritó la chica.

Mega-Sableye obedeció la orden y atacó a Mega-Banette. Parecía que el ataque había impactado en su objetivo pero lo que quedó tras su golpe no fue más que polvo. El verdadero enemigo se encontraba a sus espaldas cargando una bola de fuego azul en sus manos que lanzó contra su enemigo con gran velocidad.

-¡No! ¡Menta, desvíalo!- Lilith sonaba desesperada y cerró los ojos cuando vio que el ataque del Pokémon rival iba a impactar en su Pokémon.

-Tranquila, ahora que Sableye ha megaevolucionado su habilidad es Espejo Mágico. Su Fuego Fatuo ya no es una amenaza para tí- Le dijo G.

Lilith abrió los ojos a tiempo para ver como la bola de fuego rebotaba en el gran diamante que portaba Mega-Sableye y se devolvía directo hacia Mega-Banette. Sin embargo, Caridbis sonreía. El puño de Golurk golpeó de forma directa a Menta y lo impactó contra el suelo creando una gran grieta. Lilith vió la escena aterrada y cuando miró hacia el Mega-Banette de Caribdis este había esquivado su propio ataque. Los Pokémon de Caribdis eran realmente aterradores. Entonces, una mansalva de cables cubiertos por una capa de plasma se llevó por delante al Golurk de Caribdis liberando así a Mega-Sableye. Rotom había empezado a moverse. El Serperior de G también recibió un golpe de otra mansalva de cables similar que Rotom estaba usando como brazos.

-¡Lilith, cuidado!- Gritó G al ver que uno de esos "brazos" estaba apunto de golpear a la niña.

Menta apareció justo a tiempo para bloquear el ataque de Rotom con su diamante y lo desvió. Entonces surgió ante él el Mega-Banette de Caribdis y le asestó un Garra Umbría que lo golpeó de lleno. Sableye cayó derribado a los pies de la niña, casi ni podía moverse.

-Aún no hemos terminado, niña estúpida- Caribdis estaba visiblemente cabreada. Por lo visto el ataque de Rotom a su Golurk le molestó lo suficiente como para sacarla de sus casillas.- ¡Golurk, Terremoto a ese Rotom!

De entre la primera mansalva de cables, Golurk se levantó y generó un poderoso terremoto que, extrañamente, le hizo un gran daño a Rotom. G vió muy extrañado la escena pero Caribdis se veía muy segura de lo que hacía.

-¿Qué ocurre, Caribdis? ¿Qué clase de truco has usado para dañar a Rotom?-

-No es ningún truco. ¿Es que no sabes nada de Rotom? Cuando posee un aparato eléctrico cambia su tipo y su habilidad Levitación se mantiene pero en estos momentos está poseyendo a un poderoso motor eléctrico que permanece anclado al suelo por lo que... ¿Qué tipo y qué habilidad crees que tiene Rotom ahora?- Caribdis volvió a soltar su carcajada de desquiciada.- Golurk, remátalo.

Golurk se disponía a utilizar terremoto de nuevo aprovechando que Rotom se encontraba aturdido por el primer ataque pero una gran bandada de hojas lo golpeó interrumpiendo su acción. Serperior también se había levantado de la mansalva de cables que lo había golpeado. Estaba visiblemente herido pero empezó a comer una baya que lo hizo encontrarse mucho mejor.

-Muy bien, Serperior, no dejes que vuelva a usar Terremoto.- G señaló hacia Golurk con decisión.- ¡Lluevehojas!-

Serperior asintió y volvió a utilizar Lluevehojas contra Golurk. Y habría caído debilitado si Mega-Banette no se hubiera puesto justo delante, recibiendo el ataque en su lugar. Cayó debilitado inmediatamente.

-¿Pero qué...? Has sacrificado a tu Pokémon Estrella. ¿Cómo piensas...?- G lanzó una mirada desafiante a Caribdis pero enseguida se borró la expresión de su rostro al ver que la mujer no había parado de reirse.- No puede ser...-

En efecto, Serperior también cayó debilitado. G sabía que había ocurrido y Caribdis estaba claro que también pero Lilith era incapaz de entender cómo había podido ocurrir eso si Mega-Banette no había siquiera tocado a Serperior.

-G... ¿Qué ha ocurrido?..-

-Se llama Mismo Destino, querida. Es mi mayor especialidad, por eso amo a los Pokémon de tipo Fantasma.- Y Caribdis siguió con su carcajada.- Y ahora que me he quitado a mis mayores problemas de en medio, Golurk, remata a Rotom de una...-

El lanzamiento de una Pokéball detuvo las palabras de Caribdis. Esta impactó en Rotom el cuál se vió absorbido dentro de ella dejando atrás el motor que había poseído. Caribdis no se podía creer lo que había sucedido y miró hacia Lilith que estaba en posición de acabar de arrojar algo. Lilith le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa inocente.

-No me lo creo... ¡Golurk, destruye esa Pokéball ahora!-

El ataque de Golurk se vió interrumpido por el Golpe Bajo de Mega-Sableye que aún se encontraba en condiciones de ejecutar uno o dos ataques más. Golurk cayó debilitado y Caribdis devolvió a sus dos Pokémon a sus respectivas Pokéball. Cuando quisieron mirar hacia ella ya había desaparecido. Ahora el peligro había desaparecido totalmente y el pitidito de la Pokéball de que el Pokémon había sido capturado hizo que a Lilith se le saltasen las lágrimas por la alegría de haber salido viva de aquella situación.

Salieron de Malvalanova con sus respectivos Pokémon guardados en sus Pokéball. Lilith apenas podía andar y G la llevaba del brazo como todo un caballero. Afuera les esperaban sus amigos con cara de preocupación pero la sonrisa de Lilith entre lágrimas y el asentimiento de G hizo que todos estallaran en vitoreos. Deivix y Nealikh se acercaron a Lilith y la abordaron a preguntas.

-¿Cómo fue enfrentarte a Caribdis? ¿Qué clase de Pokémon utilizaba? ¡¿Cuál fue su estrategia predilecta?!- Decía Nealikh con estrés y nervios en su voz.

Aqua y Leoxas se acercaron a G pero su conversación fue más silenciosa que la de los chavales y pasó desapercibido a los oídos de todos. Ahora que el peligro había pasado momentáneamente los jóvenes podrían descansar y proseguir su viaje por la región reuniendo medallas.


End file.
